Just me, Renesmee Carlie Cullen
by Mayfalda
Summary: Soy tuyo, cada fibra de mi ser te pertenece, nada me ata a la tierra sino tú, si necesitas cualquier cosa de mi te la daré, si quieres que te bese lo haré. Y tú, qué quieres tu Jacob. A ti.
1. Chapter 1

Desde el otro lado del espejo

Abrí los ojos lentamente, realmente no tenía ganas de levantarme. Estaba tan a gusto, allí, tumbada, soñando con prados, lluvia, árboles, lobos, un lobo, el lobo, saltar y correr lo más rápido que pudiera, perseguida por él, me reía, se reía, que a gusto se estaba en la cama, soñando con mi bosque, soñando con mi lobo.

Oía las voces y pisadas de las tías, Rosalie y Alice, corriendo por aquí y por allá, en la planta de abajo. Es más si me esforzaba casi podía verlas, Alice y su suave y grácil galope, y Rosalie con su paso firme y decidido, pero ambas tan elegantes y hermosas, cual bailarinas sacadas de alguna obra de Wagner.

Creo que estaban organizando algo, espero que sus planes no me incluyan a mí. Y mama. Ah, es verdad se había ido el fin de semana de caza con la abuela Esme, a penas se fue ayer.

Sentía que ya la extrañaba. Estábamos tan unidas, era quizás algo más que eso, yo era parte de ella obviamente, pero no de la manera natural en que un hijo es de su padre, o de la forma humana en que cualquiera quiere a su madre, yo adoraba a mama, la amé desde el momento en que fui engendrada, la quería aún sin conocer si quiera su rostro, la amé cuando sufría por mi culpa, la amé cuando lloraba, la amé cuando reía, y ella me amaba a mí, me amaba tanto que dio su vida por mí, sin importar las consecuencias, sin ni siquiera ser consciente si iba o no a sobrevivir, papa siempre dice que eso se debe a que Bella jamás se preocupa por su propio bienestar, no lo había hecho nunca. Así era mama, era buena, más que eso, amaba sin límites, amaba sin razón, mama sólo sabia adorar a sus seres queridos, así lo hizo con papa.

Él, vampiro. Ella, humana, no sé con seguridad si mama alguna vez tuvo conciencia real de lo que papa era, bueno la pregunta correcta sería si alguna vez le importó, ella sólo sabía que lo amaba, con locura, quizás rozando la obsesión, sí, definitivamente era algo parecido a la obsesión, pero acaso hay otra forma de amar, acaso el amor es algo lógico. No, lógico desde luego no es.

Así lo hizo conmigo sin saber exactamente que era yo, o, el peligro que para ella suponía. Yo, tan fuerte en comparación con su frágil cuerpo humano, al igual que amó a papa sin importar nada más, sin importarse ella misma, de eso modo me amó a mí, desde el mismo momento que supo de mi existencia. Su _pateadora_… extrañaba tanto a mama…pero pronto la vería.

Decidí que, o me levantaba, o vendrían a buscarme gritando…estuve un rato mirando el techo color cielo de mi habitación, como si fuera algo verdaderamente fascinante. Esme había re-decorado hacía ya meses mi habitación, ahora dormía en mitad del bosque. Me encantaba. El techo era una representación bastante fiel del cielo, no del cielo de Forks, por supuesto, que permanecía nublado 363 días al año, pero no era cuestión de pintarme un cielo gris lleno de nubes, sería bastante deprimente levantarme y ver un cielo nublado sin vida, a pesar que yo era feliz con el cielo triste y deprimente de Forks, mi hogar. Mi cielo, es decir, el techo de mi habitación, era de un azul brillante, alegre y optimista. Las paredes de mi dormitorio eran, bueno en un sentido casi literal, eran el bosque. Entre Alice y Esme habían comprado unos paneles preciosos con paisajes de hermosos bosques verdes y frondosos y los habían colocado de pared, realmente no sé como consiguieron que permanecieran pegadas a la pared, pero el efecto era increíble, como si fuera un decorado de cine, traído directamente a mi casa, a mi habitación, casi podía sentirme Scarlett O'hara en mitad de Tara.

Mi cama, era la única cama de la casa, pues la que Esme regaló a mis padres cuando se casaron, se había roto hacía tiempo, Emmet se estuvo riendo de eso mucho tiempo, yo no le vi el chiste, es más, ni siquiera entiendo para que querían mis padres una cama, si ninguno dormía, pero cada vez que Emmet hacia algún chiste sobre la cama, mama le gruñía, realmente ofendida.

Al ser la única persona en la casa con cama, vamos la única que necesitaba dormir, se esmeraron en que mi cama fuera, cómo era lo que había dicho Alice, como la de una princesa. Y efectivamente era la de una princesa, una princesa del siglo XV, una princesa sacada de algún cuento infantil de los hermanos Grimm. Era de madera, de roble para ser exactos, una enorme y confortable cama de madera de roble, con un precioso dosel, del que colgaban a modo de cascadas, unas delicadas cortinas blancas, quizás demasiado clásico para mi gusto, o para ser más exactos, demasiado viejo, pero quién demonios se ponía a discutir con Alice cuando estaba fascinada con algo, era misión imposible, yo era tan feliz con mi bosque, que les dejé que decoraran a su gusto.

Me levanté, haciendo acopio de una gran fuerza de voluntad, abandonando mi bosque, mis sueños, y fui hacía el espejo estilo _barroco_, situado en el otro extremo de mi cama. Mi habitación era lo opuesto a una habitación normal de una niña de 10 años, pero tampoco es que yo fuera era una niña normal de 10 años. No había demasiados juguetes, nunca me gustaron, eran tan simples y básicos. Me aburrían con suma facilidad. Había libros, montañas de cuentos y relatos infantiles, y mis libros de poesías. Amaba la poesía. Cuando era apenas un bebe, mama me leía mis favoritos, para dormirme. A veces me gustaba recitar a mí, pero ella se quejaba, así nunca te dormirás, me reprochaba.

Y allí estaba yo, frente al espejo, mi otro yo. Me sentía como en una de esas películas en las que te acuestas una noche y a la mañana siguiente eres tu hijo, porque éste ha pedido el absurdo deseo de que tú seas él y entiendas como se siente y lo frustrante que es ser un adolescente en pleno siglo XXI. Ja!, que prueben a ser una pseudo-niña de 10 años que vive con vampiros y sueña con bosques y lobos.

Así pues miras y miras con la esperanza que en algún momento el absurdo espejo te devuelva la imagen real de ti misma, la que tú sabes que eres, la que sientes que eres. Yo, cada mañana me situaba frente a mi recargado y ridículo espejo de princesa, con la patética esperanza que éste me devolviera a la verdadera Renesme Cullen, la que yo sabía que era, no la niña de 10 años, pequeña, sonrojada, pálida y tontamente aniñada que me miraba extrañada desde el otro lado del espejo.

Toc toc, se puede??- me giré al oir sus pasos, menos mal era pápa, -Sí, pasa papi- y allí apareció apoyado, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, en mi boscosa y frondosa pared, en mi absurdo cuarto de cenicienta.

-Hoy estás dormilona eh, son las 10:00- . Vaya las diez ya, pensé realmente sorprendida, -pasa algo…- me miró extrañado. Siempre me levanto bastante temprano, es sólo que hoy me sentía a gusto en la cama, entonces sonrió. –ah vaya, así que otra cobarde, eres igual que tu madre-, se refería a mi preocupación por el ajetreo que se traían en la planta de abajo mis tías, sonrió para sí. -Para tu alivio y tranquilidad te informo que sólo quieren renovar tu vestuario-, vio mi cara de espanto, y soltó una carcajada. -Vamos, cielo, no es que te vayan a torturar ni nada por el estilo, sólo son un par de tiendas, no el apocalipsis- y continuaba muerto de risa. Francamente, prefiero el apocalipsis. -Más trajes de tutú y lazos y juro que el apocalipsis lo inicio yo-, y esto lo decía firmemente convencida -Como si eso las fuera a detener.- respondió papa con sorna, aún riéndose. - Esta bien-, continúo pausadamente, -te salvaré, qué te parece un cambio de planes, una excursión quizás-, me pareció una idea fantástica, no porque odiara ir de compras, que lo odiaba, sino porque salir por el bosque de excursión con papa era fascinante, siempre aprendía cosas. -Alice se enfadará, es más ya está viniendo hacía aquí.-

En menos de dos segundos teníamos a Alice en mi cuarto, mirando a papa, con cara de niña contrariada pero claramente dispuesta a salirse con la suya, y lo hace, casi siempre. –Edward, Nessie, necesitas ropa- no sabía exactamente a quien le estaba hablando miraba a pápa, pero se refería a mí, -la niña crece rápido- ahora hablaba con papa, -necesita ropa nueva, venga ya, no seais así, podeis ir de excursión mañana-. Ahora nos hablaba a ambos, y entonces me miró, lo confieso, soy débil cuando mi loca y entrañable tía Alice pone su cara de ángel desvalido o de duende travieso, si eso le va más, de duende travieso, sabiendo que yo, al igual que mama somos débiles a la hora de complacer sus caprichos. No puedo decirle que no, y además, quién demonios le dice que no a Alice, es la personificación de la dulzura con esa carita. -Nessie, mi pequeña princesita hermosa, - replicó con su voz de duende, ahora desvalido, mientras agachándose delante de mi, me abrazaba por la cintura. Se olía un triunfo rápido, yo soy un libro abierto, y ella lee.

Es que ya no tienes a penas ropa-, dijo mirándome tiernamente, -como voy a permitir que salgas a la calle medio desnuda.- Mi duende desvalido era realmente exagerado. Papa sonreía y nos miraba con expresión divertida, todavía apoyado en el resquicio de mi puerta. Tendríamos que posponer la excursión, pero iríamos, tenía tantas ganas. -Por supuesto que iremos, cuando tú lo ordenes, princesa-. Replico papa, al hilo de mis pensamientos.

No pude evitarlo, me solté de Alice y salí disparada hacía él y me lanzé a su cuello, me alzó en brazos y me estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho.

Yo también te amo, mi niña, mi ángel, mi vida-. Se estaba tan a gusto en los brazos de papa. Nada malo podía pasarme estando con él.

-Venga, venga, nos tenemos que dar prisa-, señaló Alice, y se levantó tan rápidamente que dudé que segundos antes hubiera estado agachada, -que luego se hace tarde, y no vamos a estar de compras todo el día- farfulló mientras salía de mi habitación, con una gran sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios. -Tienes que desayunar, así que vístete- continuó, mientras gracilmente bajaba de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera.

Papa me soltó de sus brazos, y me depositó de nuevo en el suelo. Se quedó mirándome fijamente, y lo hacía como si fuera increíble que yo estuviera ahí delante de él. Todos decían que yo era su viva imagen, francamente lo dudaba, papa parece un actor de cine, sí, eso era, una estrella de cine clásico. En ese momento me acarició la cara, mientras sonreía, -venga a desayunar, antes que nos traigan aquí la cocina, o peor las tiendas con trajes de tutú, y Alice es muy capaz.- Los dos nos echamos a reír.

Y ahora qué demonios me pongo, mi armario era un campo minado de tutú y lazos rosas.

A ver, vamos a mirar-, señaló papa con paciencia, me cogió de la mano y fuimos directos al armario.

Armario por llamarlo de alguna manera, mi armario es tres veces mi habitación, está lleno de estantes de blusas rosas, blancas y rojas con decoraciones de animalitos ridículos, faldas con volantes imposibles, zapatitos de charol, sacados de mis más siniestras pesadillas y trajes, mi tortura personal, trajes de tutú y lazos, millones y millones de lazos, rosa obviamente.

Veamos, nada de tutú, me equivocó-, se apresuró a decir papa, guiñandome un ojo. -No, nada de tutú ni lazos, gracias-, añadí, devolviéndole el guiño, -qué te parece esto-, no sé de donde, pero extrajo triunfalmente unos jeans, con lazos rosas, pero vaqueros finalmente, -no te preocupes, ya no tiene lazos,- dijo al tiempo que arrancaba suavemente y con precisión los espantosos lazos rosas de mi, ahora, vaquero favorito. -Pápa, eres mi salvador, no te lo he dicho antes- le dije al tiempo que cogía los vaqueros, -creo que voy a intentar que por una vez, me compren algo que me guste de verdad, ya no quiero más trajes rosas, no soy una niña, es más, odio el rosa- sentencie. Papa soltó una carcajada, -diles que te gusta más el azul- dijo con media sonrisa. El azul era mi color favorito. -Creo que el azul te quedará precioso.- Era tan fácil estar con él, quizás porque sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, el hecho que conociera lo que pasaba por mi mente en todo momento ayudaba _bastante_.

-Nessieeee!!!- gritó musicalmente Alice desde la planta de abajo, más que gritar parecía que cantaba mi nombre, -ya voy, termino de salir _medio desnuda_ y bajo.- le replique, no me hacía falta levantar la voz, sabía perfectamente que me oía. Me puse una de mis aniñadas y estrafalarias blusas de colorines, y salí disparada a la cocina, seguida de papa, que no paraba de reír. Creo que le oí musitar algo sobre mi parecido con mama.

Cereales. El empeño de mi familia vampira, en alimentarme con comida _no vampira_, era algo digno de ver, y para mí, totalmente incomprensible. Al principio nadie había puesto objeción a mi particular dieta de sangre. Particular, porque rara vez salía de caza con ellos. Yo la bebía directamente de un vaso. Cuando era más pequeña cazar, era algo nuevo y divertido, después, ya no lo fue tanto, quizás, soy más humana de lo que yo misma pienso.

Conforme he ido creciendo, mis padres y tíos, y por supuesto, también los abuelos, se esforzaron en que me acostumbrara a la _comida normal_, podía haber algo más ridículamente chistoso, irónico diría yo, _comida normal!_. Normal según a quien preguntes, y desde luego no en mi casa, no con _mi familia_. Confieso que no ha sido tan horrible, es más hay cosas realmente deliciosas. La pasta, adoro la pasta, pizza, macarrones, raviolis, con todas esas riquísimas salsas de queso. El queso, era otro de mis manjares favoritos.

Pero los cereales, sin sabor, sin olor, _sin sangre_, no eran santo de mi devoción.

Allí estaba sentada en la gran mesa del comedor, frente a mi cuenco de leche con cereales, estancia que solamente usábamos Jake, Seth, yo y de vez en cuando el gran amigo de Jacob, Embry.

Embry era la incorporación más reciente a la manada de Jacob.

Jake se tomó francamente mal la nueva adquisición de la manada. Sam Uley se lo tomó peor. Jacob era el anti-gobierno hecho hombre-lobo, si había alguien que odiaba mandar, dictar órdenes, o peor, obligar a que éstas se llevaran a cabo, ese era Jacob Black. Quizás de lo que Jake no era muy consciente, es que precisamente esa característica, era lo que hacía que fuera tan perfecto como Alfa, era un líder nato, siempre lo había sido, quizás porque siempre estuvo destinado para ello, por nacimiento. Descendía directamente del anciano jefe Quileutte Ephraim Black . Quizás también por la certeza de saber, o intuir en el caso de Jacob, que no es necesario ser un dictador para que los demás te obedezcan, sólo se necesita que los demás te respeten. Era imposible no hacerlo con Jacob. Era amable, pero decidido y firme, no obligaba a tomar decisiones, te convencía de ellas, o se dejaba convencer si veía que no tenía razón, aunque esto no solía ser lo habitual, Jacob era cabezota, e impulsivo. Mama siempre me decía que Jacob al final lo solucionaba todo, a su manera, me recordaba ella, pero lo hacía.

Pero Jacob Black lo detestaba, así que allí estaba él, liderando su propia manada, en contra de su voluntad. Nunca lo quiso, ni cuando se unió Seth, ni posteriormente cuando también se alistó Leah.

Leah Clearwater su mano derecha, según Jacob más bien su mano izquierda, aunque sé que la quería, incluso yo diría que la respetaba sinceramente. Leah era la única mujer-lobo de la manada, de ambas manadas, jamás comía en casa, bueno, para ser más exactos, Leah jamás entraba en casa. Los demás amigos y parientes de Jacob, nunca se acercaban ni tan siquiera a nuestra casa. Mama me había contado que sólo habían aparecido el día de su boda, Billy Black el padre de Jacob, con Sue viuda de Harry Clearwater, padres de Seth y Leah, y que ahora pasaba sus horas y días haciéndole compañía a Charlie, el padre de mama cuando era humana, mi abuelo biológico. Más tarde también aparecieron el propio Jacob, con Embry y Quil. Claro que en ese entonces, mama seguía siendo humana, Jake era su mejor amigo, eso no había cambiado, y finalmente Billy era el mejor amigo de Charlie, padre y padrino de la novia.

Reneesme, por el amor de dios, quieres dejar de marear los cereales y comértelos de una vez-, suplicó tía Rossie. De todos, ella era la que más hincapié y esfuerzo había puesto en que yo me acostumbrara a la dieta normal, es decir, humana. Asentí sin mucho afán, removiendo lentamente los ya maníos cereales de mi cuenco con leche. Ahora habían formado una masa pastosa, aún menos apetecible, si eso era posible. –No tengo demasiada hambre, replique con repugnancia mirando la masa uniforme de cereales. -salimos ya- Era cierto mucha hambre no tenía. Y cuanto antes me quitara de encima la sesión de compras, mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

Vendría hoy, más que una pregunta era una súplica. Sí, me dije para convencerme. Siempre venía.

Verlo se había convertido con el paso del tiempo, más que en una costumbre, en una necesidad, desde cuando me sentía así, no lo sé, simplemente ocurrió, era algo natural, supongo. Él era mío, siempre lo supe, pero desde cuando había pasado a ser yo algo suyo. Quizás siempre fue así, y simplemente ahora era verdaderamente consciente.

Sí, el siempre venía. Y hoy también.

Solo de imaginar el momento en que oiría su destartalada y vieja motocicleta, por el sendero que llevaba hasta mi casa, hacía que se me estremeciera todo el cuerpo, era como si en mi estomago mis mariposas hubieran criado a su vez mariposas. Era ridículo, era Jake, mi Jake. Me había visto nacer, me había cambiado los pañales, lo cual era humillante, no puedes enamorarte de un hombre que te ha cambiado los pañales, debería existir alguna ley natural o sobrenatural al respecto. Había jugado conmigo, haciendo gala de una infinita paciencia, incluso habíamos compartido el peor momento que ha pasado mi familia jamás, cuando los Vulturis, el clan italiano y maquiavélico, que atormentaba mis pesadillas, liderados por Aro, Cayo y Marco, habían querido acabar con todos nosotros, por mi causa. Todo ello hacía que encontrarme en tal estado de nervios simplemente por que viniera a visitarme, cosa que hacía cada día, desde el mismo momento de mi nacimiento, resultara ridículo. Ridículo y frustrante. Yo tenía 10 años, el 20. Sí, ante todo era frustrante. Para él, yo era una niña, su niña, pero niña al fin y al cabo.

Céntrate, me dije, compras, tías, ropa.

Me levanté de la mesa y fui corriendo a darle un beso de despedida a papa que estaba absorto sentado frente al gran piano del salón. Cuando mama salía de caza o, a hacer alguna diligencia, él estaba conmigo, y si yo salía por ahí con las tías, o venía Jacob a visitarme, se ponía a tocar o componer alguna de sus maravillosas piezas. Papa era el mejor músico que yo había oído jamás. También tenía una preciosa voz, a veces cuando me ponía remolona para dormir, se tumbaba conmigo en la cama y me cantaba. Adoraba cuando me dormía escuchándolo, siempre soñaba cosas lindas si papa estaba allí, no había lugar para las pesadillas.

Cuando era papa el que salía, mama era la que se quedaba en casa. Yo era consciente que nunca me dejaban sola. O estaba uno u otro. Siempre tenía conmigo a uno de los dos. _Tontorrones sobreprotectores_.

Después de 4 horas de centros comerciales, tiendas, vestidores, haber perdido la cuenta de la ropa que me probé, de la que compramos, y un trozo de tarta de queso con arándanos, mi favorita, volvimos a casa.

Al llegar lo vi, sentado tranquilamente en las escaleras del porche de la casa Cullen, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, esperando. Esperándome a mí, tenía ganas de ponerme a gritar. Supongo que oiría el coche desde lejos, miraba en nuestra dirección. No, me miraba a mí, y allí estaban mis mariposas en pie de guerra. Su sonrisa, ingenua y sincera, me torturaba de mil formas que no puedo ni explicarme.

Frustración.

Me debatía entre salir del coche, lanzarme a sus brazos, y comérmelo a besos o esperar a que aparcáramos debidamente, y saludarle tranquilamente, quizás abrazarlo, si abrazarlo no era del todo una mala idea. Era absurdo este debate, siempre lo he abrazado. Abrazado, mordido, molestado, incluso lo he besado, siempre lo he besado, pero no como deseaba besarlo ahora.

Humillación.

Mis mariposas gritaban desaforadas por la primera opción. Pero lo más razonable, era esperar, dios, esto iba ser así siempre a partir de ahora. El amor es una condena, un calvario, no es lógico. Acaso era lógico tener 10 años y estar perdidamente enamorada de un hombre 10 años mayor que tú. Me repetía que algún día ya no sería una niña, algún día mi mente y mi cuerpo irían a la par. Algún día lanzarme a sus brazos, sería lo natural. Algún día, el no amarlo como lo amaba, sería motivo para estar en prisión. Un delito. Ojala algún día el delito fuera dejar de amarlo. Ahora, era justo lo contrario.

No, el amor es de todo menos lógico, o quizás era el destino el que se burlaba de mí. No era humana, ni vampira, no era mujer, ni era niña, ni siquiera adolescente. Era un todo inacabado, una mitad sin sentido. Un rompecabezas a medio hacer.

De nuevo frustración.

Rosalie, miró irritada en dirección a Jacob, mientras aparcaba su deslumbrante descapotable rojo al lado de la casa, y procedíamos a sacar del portabultos todas las bolsas con mi ropa. Jake nos miraba divertido, sabía que aquello era mi tortura particular. Esperaba pacientemente, ahora apoyado en la pared de entrada a la casa, con un aire de despreocupación absoluta.

Rosalie siempre se irritaba cuando veía aparecer a Jake, es decir, cada día. Jamás se entenderían, tampoco creo que quisieran entenderse, no se odiaban, pero tampoco podían soportarse. Su único nexo era yo. Gracias a eso mantenían una relación bastante cordial, cordial no era la palabra adecuada, era una relación políticamente correcta.

La relación con Alice era bastante diferente, es más creo que se caían bien, si obviamos el hecho que ambos se repelían de forma natural, o sobrenatural, si nos ceñimos a la realidad.

Cuando me dispuse a caminar hacia la casa con mis bolsas, Jacob pegó un brinco desde el porche y se puso a mi lado. No me dio tiempo ni a reaccionar, estaba pensando como saludarlo aún debatiéndome internamente entre lo que quería realmente y lo que _debía_ querer. Me sobresalté, no porque se acercara sin avisar, es que no había previsto esa situación, y las mariposas aún dominaban mi estomago. No, ahora mismo se situaban traicioneramente en mi corazón haciéndolo latir de forma acelerada, se echo a reír, se imaginaba que me había asustado. Mejor así. Recogió las bolsas delicadamente de mis brazos con una mano, y con la otra me frotó suavemente la cabeza. Y lo hizo como lo hacía siempre, como si yo fuera una mascota entrañable. Peor aún, una niña. Su niña. La niña de tirabuzones dorados que cada mañana me miraba desde el espejo.

No pretendía asustarte cielo, que tal ha ido, te has comprado muchas cosas-, dijo mientras echaba un ojo a las bolsas con verdadero interés. –Luego me miró.

Frustación otra vez.

Decidí disimular, mandar al infierno mis mariposas, y olvidarme de todo. Le devolví la mirada poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando. –Ya soy libre, hasta que vuelva a crecer dentro de 4 segundos, y me quedé de nuevo sin ropa, miré a Alice y le saqué la lengua. Tenía 10 años, aún podía hacer esas cosas y que resultara simpático. Alice a su vez también me sacó la lengua, y pasó corriendo a nuestro lado muerta de risa. –Y volveríamos a ir, tenlo por seguro, no voy a permitir que mi sobrina vaya media desnuda por la calle-. Esta última frase la dijimos las dos al unísono.

Alice y Rosalie ya habían entrado en casa, apuesto que estaban desalojando mi armario, para colocar mi nuevo arsenal. Nuevo y decente tengo que añadir, por fin tengo ropa que me gusta. No, hoy no ha sido un infierno, es más hoy ha sido divertido. Me estaré pasando al lado oscuro, al final la pobre mama se quedaría sola, y yo también me convertiría en un monstruo devorador de ropa y complementos. Una mini Alice de tirabuzones dorados. En pleno trance me imaginé a mi misma como un tierno duendecillo de mejillas sonrosadas ávida por las últimas novedades en moda prett a porter.

Habéis arrasado con media ciudad. Ha quedado ropa en algún centro comercial-, preguntó Jacob alucinando. Dejé al duende de expresión traviesa. Creo que se impresionó al ver que Alice y Rosalie iban cargadas de bolsas, más las que, previamente me había recogido, y que ahora cargaba él. –te has tenido que probar todo esto,- hizo un gesto de sufrimiento, absolutamente exagerado mientras me miraba, me tuve que reír. Es duro ser mujer-,le respondí con sorna, -no todos tenemos la suerte de poder ir medio desnudos por ahí- le di un codazo en las costillas. Y crezco demasiado rápido.- Era un hecho innegable, realmente necesitaba ropa.

Entramos en casa, podía oír a Alice y Rosalie decidiendo como distribuir los estantes y la ropa. Papa se les unió, él era el encargado de mover estantes y puertas. Pobre papa.

Pero esta vez, he ganado yo-, le comenté, -me gusta lo que hemos comprado, no más lazos, ni tutú. No más rosa.- Sonreí triunfalmente. Jacob estaba registrando la bolsa y analizando la ropa, sentado cómodamente en mitad del salón. -Mola, es más cómodo. Nessie cielo, tu ropa era espantosamente cursi-, de repente levantó la vista hacia mí. Había una nota de sufrimiento en su rostro.

Me miraba como si estuviera midiendo mi reacción. Como si acabara de soltar un agravio. Tonto Jacob. – tú estás preciosa, claro, siempre lo estás…lo eres- añadió indeciso, temiendo a ver herido mis sentimientos. Bien sabía yo lo cursi y horrible que era mi ropa.

En ese momento, soltó las bolsas, se levantó y dio dos grandes zancadas hacia mi dirección. Se hecho de rodillas delante de mí, me cogió delicadamente las manos. Y las mariposas hicieron su aparición estelar, revoloteaban alegremente por mi estomago. Mi expresión de niña inocente e indiferente estaba a punto de romperse. Porqué me hacía esas cosas, no es justo. –Eres la criatura más linda y adorable que existe en el mundo, con lazos, tutú o con una bolsa de basura en la cabeza, tú ignórame, soy imbécil de nacimiento.- me sonrió inocentemente, se me derritió el corazón. La máscara de mi rostro, la de la niña de tirabuzones dorados, se agrietaba velozmente. -No seas tonto-, me puse a mirar al frente, e intenté hablar con total normalidad, -odiaba esa ropa, no era cursi, era absolutamente hortera, de todos modos es lo que tiene vivir con gente que ha nacido en el prehistórico.- le replique. Al terminar la frase ya no me temblaba la voz. Le pegue un pequeño empujón. Me miró feliz.

Él también era la criatura más linda de mi universo.

Se levantó y me frotó delicadamente la cabeza, como hacía siempre. -Quieres salir a jugar, podemos echar una carrera- me miró retándome -puedo dejarme ganar-. Lo miré ofendida. Falsamente ofendida. Lobo arrogante.

_Puedo dejarme ganar_…- le imité a modo de burla, –menos lobos, caperucita-, dije señalándole con el dedo índice, para a continuación poner las manos en jarras, y una expresión muy digna, alzando la cabeza. – yo también soy rápida, puedo ganarte perfectamente, no necesitas perder a propósito-. No, no podía, era rápida, eso estaba claro, pero no era tan rápida como él. Era orgullosa. Jacob estaba explotado de risa enfrente de mí.

Si le quieres ganar- respondió mama mientras descendía elegantemente el tramo final de las escaleras, -vas a tener al menos que comer algo. Marear cereales y un pequeño trozo de tarta no se considera ni desayuno ni almuerzo, y te desmayaras en mitad del bosque-.

Salí corriendo hacia la escalera, -mami- casi estaba gritando de la emoción, -no te esperaba tan pronto,- pegue un salto hacia ella y me cogió en el aire, me abrazó con fuerza. –mi niña hermosa, mi tesoro, cómo te he echado de menos. Comencé a relatarle los hechos del día muy apresuradamente, tanto, que llegó un momento que ni yo misma me entendía, así que extendí mi mano hacía su cara, y se lo mostré. Mama esperó divertida, viendo las imágenes. Vio que me lo había pasado realmente bien de compras, se alegró. Quité la mano de su rostro antes que pudiera ver, mis patéticas frustraciones amorosas con su mejor amigo. Ya era humillante sentirlo, no podría soportar hacerlo público.

Bells- saludó Jacob desde el salón, -qué tal todo, buena caza espero- y le guiñó un ojo a mama, - bueno como siempre-, dijo mientras nos acercábamos donde se encontraba Jacob, yo aún en sus brazos. Alimentarse era una cuestión de necesidad más que un placer para mama. -Os echaba mucho de menos, dijo mirándome dulcemente. Claramente se refería a papa y a mí.

Vais a ir a correr por ahí- preguntó mama, mientras me depositaba en el suelo. –Bueno, se apresuró a decir Jacob, -será mejor que vayamos antes a comer algo, dijo mirando a mama, supongo que era su modo de pedirle permiso para llevarme a comer. -Cómo es eso que no has comido nada.- esto iba por mí. Jacob siempre se preocupaba mucho, si comía o si no comía, si crecía más o menos, cualquier absurda nimiedad que pudiera afectarme lo más mínimo era el mundo para él. –No me apetecían los cereales, no me gustan demasiado-, dije a modo de disculpa. –Pero te gusta la pizza no. Jacob Black me conocía. Le sonreí. –También podemos ir de caza, si lo prefieres.- No, no lo prefería especialmente. -Está bien, llévala a comer, pero que no se haga de noche.- señaló mama.


	3. Chapter 3

2. Ni vampira, ni humana, ni mujer, ni siquiera adolescente.

A dónde me llevas a comer-, le pregunté, sentada ya en el asiento de copiloto de su destartalado volkswagen negro. Me sentía tan optimista. Realmente no me importaba el lugar, estaba con él, que me llevara al fin del mundo si quería. –Pues…hay un sitio, en Port Angeles que prepara unas pizzas estupendas, no es muy elegante, bueno, a decir verdad…es un antro…- se quedó pensativo un instante, -si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar…en realidad no es ni restaurante, es una bolera, pero te prometo que son las mejores pizzas que he probado-, dijo en un tono optimista . –Sí, está bien, no hay problema- le respondí con total despreocupación.

Qué importaba el sitio. Íbamos a comer juntos. –Contra la creencia popular- le dije a modo de burla, no soy Miss Delicatesen-, y puse mi mejor cara de niña repelente, como siempre he visto en las películas inglesas de Maggie Smith. Se echó a reír, -Miss delicatesen no serás, pero alimentarte es una tarea bastante complicada-. Vale, eso es cierto. –bueno…es complicado, lo sé-. Intentaba explicarle lo difícil que es ser…yo, suena tan egocéntrico y patético, lo sé, pero ni yo misma se quién soy, qué soy. Hasta comer era una tarea complicada en mi particular universo de mitades. -Sé que os esforzáis mucho por encontrar mi dieta ideal…es que ni yo misma sé lo que quiero-. Me escuchaba atentamente, había dolor en su rostro. Dolor porqué. Pero hey-, quise quitarle hierro al asunto, -adoro la pizza, y la verdad, podría comerme un toro ahora mismo-. Y entonces se borró de su rostro el dolor, y soltó una gran carcajada.-Pues no sé si tendrán pizzas de toro en ese antro, pero si la quieres, la conseguiré. Lo prometo-. Y en ese momento giró su rostro hacia mí, otra vez la sonrisa que me torturaba, se daría cuenta que acababa de derretirse mi cuerpo en el asiento de su coche. No era justo.

Como había dicho Jacob, el sitio era un antro, pero tenía su encanto. Aunque quizás el encanto residía en que Jacob se encontraba allí. Efectivamente tenía una zona para jugar a los bolos. Habían unas cuantas parejas y grupos de chicos distraídos en el juego, gritando exaltados cuando conseguían derribar todos los bolos, o peor, cuando lo conseguían sus rivales, y al fondo, en una pequeña esquina, habían unas cuantas mesas de plástico, colocadas sin orden ni concierto en un mar de sillas de diferentes tamaños y formas, que hacía las veces de restaurante.

Fuimos directamente a sentarnos en aquellas destartaladas mesas. Mi silla cojeaba cuando me senté. Me puse a mecerme mecánicamente de izquierda a derecha, como si fuera una idiota. Como si fuera una niña de 10 años, mientras le decía que tampoco importaba demasiado. Lo encontré divertido. Puso los ojos en blanco y me alcanzó una silla nueva. Pidió 2 panes de ajo, con dos refrescos, que tuvo que comerse él. Odio el ajo. Mientras yo, engullía vorazmente una pizza tamaño familiar de peperonni y extra de queso. Jacob tenía razón. Estaba deliciosa. Él también pidió otra pizza familiar de peperonni.

Hablamos sobre mama. Siempre he acosado a Jacob con preguntas sobre mi madre. Sobre mi madre cuando no era vampira. Papa siempre ha dicho que Jacob conoce a Bella mejor que nadie. Por eso yo lo volvía loco a preguntas, quería saberlo todo, me hacía mucha gracia pensar en mi madre como humana, tal cual la describía Jake. Torpe. Bella Cullen torpe. Hacía un gran esfuerzo por imaginarme a mama cayéndose por todas partes, tirando libros, resbalándose en el hielo, estampándose con paredes, escaleras, el propio suelo, prácticamente cualquier cosa era peligrosa si ella estaba en un radio de 2 km a la redonda. Era francamente fascinante oír esas historias. Mi madre era tan elegante, tan hermosa, tenía porte de reina. Pero como humana era realmente chistosa. Ya sabía sobre las incursiones suicidas de Bella Swan en moto, bastante trágicas por cierto. Jacob se burlaba diciéndome que en el hospital todo el personal sanitario, y hasta las cuatro recepcionistas, conocían a mama y podían indicar con todo lujo de detalles su completo historial médico. Era lo que tenía pasarse por allí tres veces a la semana. Pobre mama.

También me habló de lo buena cocinera que era, lo sigue siendo. La paciencia y amabilidad que siempre tenía con todos, lo fuerte que era para afrontar prácticamente cualquier situación por muy peliaguda que esta resultara, por mucho miedo que ella pudiera sentir. Mama era valiente, a pesar de ser completamente vulnerable. Me habló de su lealtad, su generosidad, en eso no había cambiado un ápice. Hablaba con mucha ternura de mama. La quería mucho. Yo lo entendía, mama era un ser entrañable. Lo había sido siendo humana, y lo seguía siendo como vampira. Era imposible no adorar a mi madre.

Cuándo te transformaste por primera vez en lobo-, pregunté cambiando bruscamente de tema. Me miró extrañado, -pues verás, fue hace aproximadamente 4 años-, se quedó pensativo un instante, mientras jugaba con el vaso de refresco que tenía delante. Sí, hace 4 años-, esbozó un pequeña sonrisa, -había ido con tu madre al cine, a ver una espantosa película de terror, era pésima-, y continúo riéndose ahora abiertamente. Colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza, comenzó a mecerse suavemente en la silla, no podía apartar mis ojos de él, Jacob es tan atractivo. –Es duro… la primera vez, fue duro para todos, pero yo fui afortunado-. Estaba allí sentado a mi lado, pero sentía que su mente estaba a 4 años de distancia de nuestra destartalada mesa, perdido en sus propios recuerdos. -Tenía a Sam, Paul y Jared que ya sabían a lo que me estaba enfrentando, bueno ya sabes que podemos comunicarnos en nuestra forma lobuna, me dijeron lo que me había ocurrido, como tenía que controlarlo…-. Asentí atentamente. –pero todo eso ya pasó-, no le apetecía mucho hablar de aquello, -quiero decir, al principio lo odiaba, por qué me tenía que pasar eso a mí, un hombre lobo, ni siquiera creía que existieran-, sonrió feliz, -pero ahora…me gusta.

Fue duro para ti-, dije a modo de pregunta-, pensé que disfrutabas, quiero decir, cuando era más pequeña e íbamos a cazar, te divertías mucho, te encantaba correr…-, y sé de sobra que le entusiasma una buena pelea. Eso no se lo dije. -Sí, es que lo disfrutaba mucho-, me miró tiernamente, -Eras un bebe encantador- enrojecí, cómo podría alguna vez, por mucho que yo creciera, por muy adulta que fuera, hacer que él se enamorara de mi. Era imposible.

Hizo una pausa y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, continuaba mirándome ahora con expresión traviesa, -te entusiasmaba correr por el bosque, cazar, siempre querías la pieza más grande, correr más rápido, ser más fuerte-. –En el fondo-, le repliqué, -sentía una punzaba de envidia, yo era la más débil, la menos rápida, en comparación con mama, contigo, los tíos, en fin, con todos-. Esbocé una sonrisa de resignación, –lo sigo siendo, obviamente, pero eso ya no me importa-. Ya no te importa-, me preguntó intrigado, -y eso porqué-.

Pues asumí lo que soy, o lo que no soy-. -Lo que no eres-, volvió a preguntarme, se acercó más hacia mí, había tristeza en su mirada, no tristeza no, había impotencia. -Ay Jake, yo…no se…yo… es muy complicado, pero mírame-. Me miraba, no hacía otra cosa que mirarme. Mis pensamientos eran totalmente inconexos en este momento, iba a sincerarme con él?, miré mis manos, la mesa, y lentamente lo miré a él.

Él esperaba paciente.

No soy nada-, solté tranquilamente de sopetón. Cómo-, me miró sorprendido, -qué tontería es esa, qué no eres nada, quieres explicarte mejor, no entiendo qué quieres decir exactamente con eso que no eres nada-. Miré al frente, –todos formamos parte de algo, encajamos en algún lugar, pertenecemos a alguna de las miles de especies que existen-. Apoyé mis codos en la mesa, -dónde encajo yo, qué soy yo-, suspiré, -bueno, sí sé lo que no soy. No soy vampira, no soy humana, no soy…-, dudé durante un segundo. No esa conversación aún no estaba preparada para tenerla, yo seguiría siendo una niña para él. –No soy nada, Jacob. Nada-.

Cómo habíamos terminado en ese punto, cuándo comencé a sentirme tan desgraciada, era la tarde perfecta, y yo, lo estaba arruinando todo con mis estupideces. Estúpida!!. Se levantó sin decirme nada, fue hacía el mesero, pagó nuestra cuenta. Volvió rápidamente a la mesa me apretó con fuerza la mano y salimos de allí.

Nos dirigíamos hacia el coche, se había enfadado conmigo, ay, se lo diría a mama, he actuado mal. Estúpida.

Pasamos de largo el coche y seguimos andando cogidos de la mano, me ardía la mano, nos dirigíamos a un pequeño sendero. No entendía nada. Lo miraba pero su expresión era inescrutable. Estaba enfadado.

Por favor, quédate aquí-, me ordenó, y se echó a correr. Se ocultó en el bosque. Al cabo de apenas diez segundos reapareció un enorme y gigantesco lobo de pelo rojizo y mirada tierna, se acercó sigiloso, aulló suave y levemente en frente de mí y agachó su cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas quedaron a la misma altura. Juraría que sonrió. Puede un lobo sonreír. Pasó delicadamente su hocico por mis manos, mis brazos, hombro, dándome pequeños empujoncitos. Me rozó la cara ligeramente con su nariz. Un repentino estremiciento recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me dejó sin aliento. Y qué demonios me importaba lo que yo no fuera, soy estúpida, que se fuera el planeta a tomar viento fresco. En verdad podría haber ardido la ciudad entera en ese momento y yo no me hubiera enterado. Extendí mis manos, que hasta ahora habían permanecido agarrotadas en mis costados hacía el y me puse a acariciarle la nariz, la cara, donde podía. Hundí mis manos en su pelaje. Era áspero y espeso, como hundir las manos en un enorme peluche. Aunque mi desproporcionado peluche de lobo respiraba y se estremecía a mi tacto, podía sentir los serenos latidos de su corazón. Él no lo vivía del mismo que yo, pero me daba igual, era el momento más íntimo que habíamos compartido jamás, siempre he jugado con Jacob, el Jacob hombre y el Jacob lobo, pero nunca de esta manera, tan tierna, tan suave. Lo necesitaba, ansiaba abrazarlo con fuerza, estrecharlo contra mí, hacerle jurar que siempre sería mío. Yo era suya, siempre sería suya. Pero no debía actuar así, es más, no debía pensar así. Así pues me senté en el suelo mullido y húmedo del bosque resignada. Él se tumbó en frente de mí, observándome. Me puse a jugar distraídamente con su pelo. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así. De repente, alzó la cabeza y se irguió, me miró, y desapareció de nuevo lentamente por el bosque, yo permanecí sentada.

Y ahora dime-, apareció de pronto de entre la maleza, -qué soy yo-, caminó lentamente hacia el lugar donde yo permanecía sentada, -No soy hombre, no soy animal, no soy nada-, me citó teatralmente. Se dejó caer delante de mí. Ambos nos miramos. Ahora entendí, no estaba enfadado, era parte de su show. Quería darme una lección acaso. –Eres un hombre-lobo-, le respondí con total naturalidad, -aja, y tan fácil lo ves, entonces… tu eres una niña-vampira-. Qué tontería. -Jake, no es lo mismo, tú te transformas, o eres hombre o eres lobo. No convives con ambos al mismo tiempo…, -qué no convivo con ambos, Nessie cuántos hombres, perdón, seres humanos, conoces que tengan una temperatura corporal de 48 grados y continúen con vida, o qué puedan curarse de una rotura de hueso en horas, que sufran convulsiones y exploten literalmente, déjame pensar-, hizo otra pausa teatral y me miró fijamente, -ninguno diría yo. Me sonrió.

Te crees que fue fácil para mí aceptarlo, durante semanas estuve ardiendo en calentura, a punto de explotar en cualquier momento, me convulsionaba, era peligroso para los demás estar cerca de mí, no puedo ni explicar todo lo que me ocurría, todo lo que había dentro de mí, lo_ freaky_ que me sentía-, se echó a reír.

Iba a empezar a hablar, a explicarle mi situación, pero entonces me tomó de la cintura y me depositó en su regazo, la voz se quedó trabada en mi garganta, un sentimiento extraño me recorrió las piernas y se instaló en mi pecho, se puso a acariciarme el pelo. –Cariño, no es que no seas vampira, o no seas humana, es que eres ambas cosas, pero no en su totalidad, si lo analizas con detenimiento descubrirás que tienes los mejores aspectos de cada especie-, me miró con dulzura, -resultaste ser toda una pesimista-. Me cubrí la cara con las manos. Dejó de acariciarme el pelo y apartó mis manos de mi cara. –Ves lo humanas qué eres, estás roja como un tomate-, -idiota-, le dije sonando como una niña malcriada y ofendida.

Ni siquiera los hombres-, continuó, -los hombres sin mitades extrañas como tú y yo, sienten que encajen verdaderamente en el mundo, no es por que seas medio vampira por lo que te sientes así. Nessie te sientes así porque eres humana. –Tú crees-, le pregunté tontamente. Ahora si tenía 10 años, podía sentir el peso de mi inmadurez, de mi inmadurez y de mi estupidez. –Claro que si mi niña, todo pasará te lo prometo, eres una persona única, especial y maravillosa-, y entonces me abrazó fuertemente, dándome golpecitos en la espalda. No me abrazó como un hombre abraza a una mujer, sino más bien como si fuera mi hermano mayor y estuviera consolándome de una perreta. Me daba igual. Estaba pegada a su cuerpo. Mis manos que hasta ahora habían permanecido en mi estómago se volvieron para abrazarlo también, hundí mi cara en su hombro. Me ardía todo el cuerpo. Por favor que esto no acabe nunca, por favor. Pero acabó. Sus manos me frotaron la cabeza, volvía a ser la mascota entrañable de Jacob.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando llegamos a casa, se despidió de mí con otro abrazo tierno y suave. Y yo salí del coche tambaleándome, podría sufrir un ataque de combustión espontánea?, estaba ardiendo, pero me sentía tranquila y feliz?. No podía pensar, mi mente era un completo galimatías de sensaciones, de imágenes, de sentimientos. Creo que me dijo buenas noches y le respondí?. Se fue. Lo vería mañana. Me senté en las escaleras de entrada a la casa. Él me entendía, sabía con exactitud todos los extraños procesos por los que estaba pasando, conocía mi frustración, porque él ya lo había vivido. Dijo que todo se pasaría. Dijo que era maravillosa y me abrazó. Bueno… todo no lo sabía, él no podía entender toda mi frustración, no sabía que me estaba muriendo por él. Dijo que era especial. Me acarició. _Cariño_ me había llamado. Estuve pegada a su cuerpo, había sentido el ritmo acompasado y suave de su corazón, su calor abrazador, su intenso y delicioso olor. Lo amaba. Esa era mi gran verdad, un sentimiento adherido a mi piel que me acompañaría el resto de mi existencia. Un sentimiento contradictorio, el maravilloso placer de amarlo y el dolor humillante de amarlo en vano.

Qué haces aquí, cielo-, preguntó la abuela con su melodiosa y armónica voz, apareció de la nada, ni siquiera la oí llegar. Esme se sentó conmigo en las escaleras y se puso a jugar delicadamente con los tirabuzones dorados de mi melena, su tacto era agradable, ahora el cabello me llegaba casi por la cintura. –ummm…nada especial-, y le sonreí tímidamente. Las dos mirábamos al frente. No era una mala mentirosa si me lo proponía de verdad, y no estaba muy por la labor de exponer las trágicas y patéticas angustias que me dominaban. –estás bien, te noto triste-, me observó, -quizás no es tristeza- dijo casi en un susurro, y se quedó pensativa analizando mi rostro, lo vería?. No es tristeza abuela, pensé. Es frustración, es rabia. Sentía rabia, casi tenía ganas de echarme a reír, desde cuándo sentía rabia. Supongo que era normal sentir rabia, qué extraño es el amor, sentía rabia. No sólo rabia, sentía miles de cosas que rebotaban en mi cerebro, que me angustiaban, todo era confuso y desconocido para mí. Estaba aturdida. He descubierto algo nuevo de mí, me regodeo en mi sufrimiento y lo alimento con angustias innecesarias. Jacob tenía razón, soy pesimista, una patética pesimista, una frustrada y patética pesimista. Decidí que bastaba de pensar, de torturarme inútilmente. Dormiría, me olvidaría de todo y mañana, emulando a la señorita O'hara, _"finalmente mañana será otro día",_ otro día…volvió el sentimiento de angustia. Definitivamente esto no se iba a acabar nunca.

Esme era encantadora, no empezó a someterme a preguntas que no podía responder, simplemente se limitó a hacerme compañía. Una vez leí una frase en un libro de Nicholas Sparks, que decía _"cuando hay dos, el silencio es comunicación."_ Recién ahora descubría que quería decir Noah Calhum con esa frase. Miré a la abuela en silencio y le tendí mi mano, ella la tomó suavemente y entramos en casa.

Rosalie y Emmet estaban en el salón, sentados en el sofá, frente a la enorme pantalla de plasma pasando canales. Tía Rossie pasaba canales, Emmett tenía cara de fastidio. Me vio y me sonrió alegremente, hizo un gesto para que fuera donde ellos, su mirada era de súplica. Rosalie también me sonrió. De un brinco llegué al sofá y me apoltroné cómodamente entre Rosalie y Emmet. Era agotador y francamente aburrido ver pasar canales a 30 km/hora. Rosalie dejó que me colocara en su costado frío y duro como una piedra, y soltó el mandó del televisor para mirarme y peinarme el cabello con sus manos. Aja, por eso Emmet me había pedido auxilio, con un gesto rápido y efectivo recogió el mando de la mesilla donde Rosalie lo había depositado y puso su canal de deportes favoritos. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa de triunfo, y me guiñó un ojo. Creo que le dedique una medio sonrisa, cerré mis ojos, Rosalie me mecía suavemente, y me puse a escuchar la retransmisión del partido de beisbol, en algún momento dejé de oírla.

Durante la noche soñé que estaba en una playa jugando a hacer castillos en la arena, estaba allí sentada en la suave y brumosa arena de color ceniza, bañada por los rayos del sol con mi cubo y mis palas, intentando hacer un enorme castillo, y no podía, cada vez que me disponía a montar mi torre de vigilancia venía una ola y lo arrastraba todo con ella. Y entonces lo comprendí, no podía luchar contra mi propio cuerpo, no podía empecinarme en construir castillos cuando la marea se encargaría de destruirlos una y otra vez. Tendría que esperar que bajara la marea, tenía que dejar pasar el tiempo y aceptar lo que yo era, una niña, físicamente al menos. Y no podía hacer nada contra eso, solo esperar. El tiempo era mi único aliado. El tiempo y la paciencia. Mucha paciencia.

Así fue como la noche logró barrer mi pesimismo.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté de un brinco y fui directa al armario. Esto era otra cosa, había entrado en el siglo XXI de la moda, ahora mi ropa era algo decente, daba gusto. Estaba disfrutando y admirando mi ropa?. Pobre mama, se quedaría sola. El pequeño duende travieso me sonreía. Ay, tengo que darme prisa, fui a asearme rápidamente, hoy tenía excursión con papa. Me di una ducha ligera, me cepille los dientes y me vestí con lo primero que pillé en el armario, unos vaqueros y una camisa color beige sin mangas, me calcé mis deportivas, cogí mi abrigo y bajé corriendo a desayunar.

Papa me esperaba en el pasillo, -olvídate del desayuno, cazaremos algo por ahí-, dijo alegremente. –oh genial, nos vamos ya-, replique impaciente. Le di un fuerte abrazo a mama, que se quedaba haciendo compañía a Alice, el tío Jasper se había ido de caza con Emmet. Habían decidido ir al norte, cerca de la frontera con Canadá, porque era temporada de osos, temporada de osos para nosotros, bueno para ellos, yo no me incluía. Los gigantes e _irritados osos_ canadienses no eran para mí. Mi dieta _vegetariana_ se limitaba a pequeños ciervos.

Salimos disparados, corriendo por el bosque, dejamos atrás la casa, el río y continuamos rumbo al sur. Nos reíamos, papa de vez en cuando se paraba a explicarme cualquier detalle de la selva. Como afectaba el clima a la aparición de una determinada fauna o flora, la interrelación de todos los seres vivos en el ecosistema, hasta los_ descomponedores_ o sea los hongos son útiles en la sociedad animal, su función es pudrir los desechos alimentándose de ellos, obteniendo energía. No podía ir al colegio debido a mi particular velocidad de crecimiento, pero sin duda alguna tenía al mejor profesor que puede desear cualquier alumno. Papa decía que todo estaba en perfecta y singular armonía. Todo forma parte del todo. Incluso yo formaba parte de la naturaleza, como una depredadora feroz, pero pertenecía a ella, supongo que éramos el escalafón más alto en la cadena alimenticia.

A veces si había algún obstáculo complicado para mi, papa me daba la mano o me tomaba en brazos para pasarlo. Así nos pasamos la mañana hablando sobre bosques y ecosistemas y corriendo por ahí, cazamos a ratos.

No es necesario que te esfuerces en analizar una y otra vez todo lo que te he contado, para evitar pensar en él-. –No me esfuerzo, realmente quiero recordar todo lo que me has contado, no lo tengo tan fácil como tú, y no lo evito por ti, lo evito por mí. Te molesta-, le pregunté. Estábamos sentados en el filo de una ladera, yo jugaba con la hierba. –Molestarme-, lo dijo a modo de pregunta, -molestarme no-, me dijo, -me duele que te sientas desdichada, quiero que seas feliz, no quiero que sientas que está mal-, -de verdad no piensas que estoy loca, no piensas que es un error, que es absurdo, yo a veces lo pienso-. Siempre lo he pensado, desde el mismo momento que fui consciente de ese sentimiento. –Soy la persona menos idónea para juzgar si los sentimientos son erróneos o no, si son o no correctos, yo…carezco de moral para juzgarte, para juzgar a nadie, soy tu padre, y qué debo decirte, deja de sentir, eso está mal, si no pudiera leer tu mente, ni siquiera sabría cómo te sientes, no cariño, no tengo derecho a juzgarte-, se echó a reír, -seguramente soy el peor padre que jamás ha existido-, sonreía. -No sé como son los demás _padres_, pero no creo que tengan que lidiar con una niña medio vampira, cuya edad mental dista en años de la física, enamorada hasta las trancas de un hombre-lobo que la imprimó cuando era un bebe, papa, créeme, lo estás haciendo francamente genial-, sentencié y no podía parar de reír de lo absurdo que era todo. Enamorada de Jacob, suspiré. –No, Renesmee, no está mal, yo diría que ni siquiera puedes evitarlo, no te tortures, crecerás y entonces todo será diferente-.

Diferente.

El viento soplaba suavemente entre las hojas de los árboles, haciendo que se levantara una delicada bruma, se enamorará de mi?, yo estaba condenada a amarlo pero y él. Yo era el centro de su universo, eso decía él, pero quizás siempre fuera como una hermana, como una niña, su niña, a la que cuidar y proteger. Papa sonreía divertido, -no creo que Jacob pueda evitarlo tampoco, eso de la imprimación es fascinante, lo veo en ti y lo veo en él, lo pude sentir desde el mismo momento que os vi juntos, no hay forma humana ni sobrehumana de evitarlo, ni él puede, ni tú tampoco. Es algo parecido a la atracción que ejerce la tierra con los cuerpos. Inevitable e irresistible. Y tú eres su centro gravitatorio-. Me sonrió al tiempo que se levantaba y me tendía la mano. Eso tampoco solucionaba mi problema, yo podría perfectamente, ser su _fraternal _centro gravitatorio.

Cuando regresamos a casa, a media tarde, Alice y el abuelo discutían afanosamente sobre cómo realizar la nueva ampliación de la casa, que si no se qué tabique por aquí, que si es mejor ampliar sólo la zona del garaje, así no destrozamos la estética de la casa decía Carlisle, que si había unos adoquines preciosos y muy modernos para el jardín. Alice preguntaba si era buena idea plantar orquídeas en el jardín, mama sentada en el sofá, asentía mientras echaba una ojeada distraída al álbum sobre adoquines para terrazas que tenía en las manos. Jacob los escuchaba completamente aburrido repantingado en el sofá al lado de mama. Los saludé a todos y me acomodé en el suelo a los pies de mama, mirando a Jacob que me ponía cara de suplicio y arrugaba la nariz. Supongo que para él, el olor de cuatro vampiros en una habitación cerrada debía ser horrible. Papa se sentó en el borde del sofá, rodeó a mama con los brazos y la besó delicadamente en la frente, mama soltó el libro de hermosos adoquines y extendió los brazos por su cuello, creo que se olvidaron del resto del mundo. Se quedó mirándolo extasiada y lo besó en los labios. Era un momento tan íntimo entre ellos que daba vergüenza mirar. Pero nadie parecía percatarse de ello. O quizás ya todos estaban acostumbrados. Al cabo de unos segundos se levantaron, mama me pasó los dedos por la mejilla tiernamente, y salieron de la casa.

Me senté en el sofá al lado de Jacob y me puse a pasar canales. Estaríamos total y absolutamente imprimados pero jamás tendríamos los mismos gustos televisivos, cuando encontraba alguna serie interesante Jacob ponía los ojos en blanco y suplicaba por otro canal, si llegábamos a los deportes la que los pasaba de largo era yo, al final y después de discutir durante media hora, nos quedamos mirando una película de extraterrestres sangrientos y enormes, que parecían gigantescas torres de telefonía móvil llegados desde una galaxia muy muy lejana, _La Guerra de los Mundos_ se llamaba, me gustaba la niña rubia de la película, _Dakota Fanning. _

Y así pasaron mis días, entre las visitas diarias de Jacob, mi particular calvario de sentimientos encontrados en el que se mezclaban en un caos absoluto que jamás pude manejar la alegría de verlo, la necesidad de tenerlo, la frustración de no tenerlo como mi cuerpo reclamaba y el miedo a que jamás me necesitara como yo ansiaba que lo hiciera. Más tranquilas y mucho menos traumáticas eran las salidas con papa o mama, a veces nos íbamos los tres a pasar el día al bosque o me llevaban a ver alguna película al cine, visitábamos al abuelo Charlie e incluso empecé a mantener contacto con humanos de verdad, los de La Push no contaban. Allí todo estaba envuelto en un halo de magia y misterio que me fascinaba. Con 14 años supliqué por ir al instituto, a Carlisle le pareció una idea estupenda ya que pensó que no crecería de forma exagerada a partir de esa edad. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo pero me negué en redondo a que asistieran conmigo al instituto. Mama aceptó encantada, además habían decidido ese año ir a la Universidad de Washington a estudiar Economía y Ciencias Empresariales, no es que fuera la Universidad predilecta de papa, pero era la que les quedaba más cerca.

El instituto resultó bastante aburrido y monótono, prefería mil veces mis clases con papa, además aprendían tan lentamente. Nos pasábamos semanas con un único tema, que el profesor se encargaba de desglosar, simplificar y sintetizar al máximo para que todos lo entendiéramos, absurdo, luego pasábamos otras varias semanas de prácticas y análisis sobre todo lo que nos habían masticado anteriormente y todavía a esas alturas algunos alumnos seguían sin comprenderlo. Deprimente. Deduje que ser profesor era una de las peores profesiones que pudieran existir, repetir año tras año la misma materia a una panda de adolescentes que jamás entendían nada, y encima te menospreciaban por hacerlo. Pero no todo era negativo en el instituto, hice algunos amigos y salíamos de vez en cuando a cenar o al cine. Era divertido. Alguna vez notaba que alguno de ellos se ponía a coquetear conmigo o me pedían salir en plan _cita_ decían, como si yo tuviera cabeza para alguien más que él_._ Yo por supuesto me negaba cortésmente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crecerás y todo será diferente. **

Un día a la salida del instituto me dio un vuelco el corazón al ver su moto aparcada allí, estaba sentado en el bordillo de la acera distraído mirando el edificio de ladrillos contiguo a mi instituto, esperándome. Nunca me acostumbraría a que siempre estuviera esperándome. No sé si conté que mama le había regalado a Jacob por su cumpleaños una impresionante moto KTM 690 de color naranja, creo que Jacob casi se echa a llorar cuando la vio, fue muy emocionante. Mama tenía otra moto que papa le había regalado un tiempo atrás porque ella se lo pasaba fenomenal montando. Y así estuvieron como niños chicos todo el día, apurando las motos, retándose el uno al otro y picándose a ver quién podía alcanzar mayor velocidad. Ganó mama.

Cuando me vio se puso en pie y se dirigió a mi encuentro con ese estilo atractivo y elegante que le caracterizaba, una de sus zancadas eran tres mías, en menos de un minuto había cruzado la carretera y el patio que nos separaba y estaba frente a mí. Su sonrisa tierna y sincera me desarmaba por completo, ya podría estar cayendo una autentica tromba de agua con rayos y truenos, que cuando Jacob Black me sonreía era como si el cielo se iluminara de repente. –Pensé en venir a buscarte-, me dijo a modo de excusa por aparecer. Como si la necesitara. –Carlisle se queda haciendo horas extras en el hospital-. El abuelo ahora trabajaba en el Hospital General de Seattle, así que siempre me traía y me recogía del Instituto. Mi instituto también estaba en Seattle, apenas pisábamos Forks. -No me gusta que tengas que ir tú sola hasta casa, en ese autobús, se hace tarde y queda muy lejos-. Se cuidarme sola-, además Seattle no estaba tan lejos, -Jake, venga ya, no me va a pasar nada, y además no voy sola, voy con el resto de mis compañeros, todos solos y desamparados en ese autobús infernal-, le dije esta última frase envuelta en un aura de misterio, burlándome y me eche a reír.

Se reía conmigo. -Ajam…vale eres una superwoman…-, acababa de decir mujer, sí, dijo supermujer, ha dicho mujer!, continuó -y puedes con todo, autobuses infernales incluidos, pero… vienes hoy conmigo-. Había una nota de súplica en voz. Como si yo pudiera negarme. Absurdo. -Claro que voy contigo tonto-, le di un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro y comencé a andar hacia la fantástica moto naranja. Él me seguía.

Te traje un casco para ti, espero que te guste-, de la moto sacó un maravilloso y reluciente casco naranja y negro a juego con el suyo, era precioso. –Me encanta…es precioso, es para mí, oh gracias Jake-, y lo abracé-. Era una arpía, de un tiempo a esta parte, buscaba cualquier estúpida excusa para tocarlo, abrazarlo o golpearlo. Yo estaba hambrienta de amor, de cariño, su cariño, lo necesitaba, eran mis pequeños_ mordiscos_ de amor. Nadie podía reprocharme nada.

Se subió a la moto y me hizo señas para que me pusiera detrás, lo hice. Jacob estaba radiante, feliz, tan sexy con sus vaqueros desgatados y su camiseta negra, ajustada perfectamente al contorno de su pecho y sus brazos. Sus brazos!!. Basta! o me controlaba o empezaría a hiperventilar. Mi amor ya no era tan platónico como hace un tiempo, bueno está bien, mi amor nunca fue demasiado platónico pero estaba claro que iba empeorando con el tiempo, ahora además de su amor deseaba su cuerpo. Y ahí estaba yo abrazada a él, con mi cuerpo completamente soldado al suyo, parecía una garrapata, y esta vez podía estrujarlo si quería, definitivamente era una arpía, pero al demonio, estaba harta de contenerme tanto, además ya no era una niña, el se tenía que dar cuenta, me miraría y vería que ya era una mujer?, tenía cuerpo de mujer, antes dijo mujer, no niña, dijo mujer, no estoy loca lo dijo. Yo había pegado un buen estirón, se me habían ensanchado las caderas y hasta tenía pecho, ya usaba sujetador.

La parte positiva del viaje en la reluciente moto naranja es que estaba completamente aplastada contra el cuerpo de Jacob, la parte negativa, llevaba puesto un maravilloso e _inoportuno_ casco también naranja, que no me dejaba apoyar mi cabeza contra su espalda. Estúpidas normas de seguridad vial. Durante el trayecto no hablamos, yo lo estrujaba todo lo que podía, sin hacerle daño claro. Puede que estuviera delirando pero me pareció que se estremecía cuando lo apretaba contra mí. La idea de ese pensamiento me volvía loca. La parte más negativa fue que llegamos a casa, y ahora tenía aún más necesidad de él. No quería apartarme de él, me dolía. Cuando nos bajamos de la moto, la cara de Jacob ya no estaba radiante, se había transformado en una máscara de preocupación. Preocupación, porqué. Lo había hecho sentir mal, quizás se había dado cuenta de cómo me había estrujado contra él. Quería que me tragara la tierra. Estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, por mis estúpidas y patéticas hormonas. Quería decirle que no me hiciera caso, que se me pasaría, a quién quería engañar, esto no se iba a pasar, pero tenía que haber algún modo de no hacerlo sentir culpable. Me sentía miserable.

Le tendí el casco, lo recogió de mis manos, -no te lo quieres quedar, es tuyo, en serio. Lo compré para ti-, esbozó una sonrisa tierna, soy miserable. – De acuerdo entonces me lo quedaré, es un regalo fantástico en serio, muchísimas gracias Jake-, el asintió feliz, miré hacia la puerta de entrada luego a él, -pasas a ver una película o lo que pongan por la tele- le pregunté, más bien le estaba rogando que se quedara. –vale-, lo dijo en un tono de total despreocupación, adoro a Jacob, comenzamos a subir las escaleras y continúo parloteando, -pero por favor déjame elegir a mí, tienes un gusto pésimo, no te ofendas vale-, y me tocó la nariz con su dedo índice, le puse los ojos en blanco, -una comedia romántica más y creo que estallo, y esto lo digo en un sentido totalmente literal-, me dio un codazo en el brazo. -Soy peligroso si exploto, lo sabías no-, me guiñó un ojo, -idiota-.

Al día siguiente tocaba revisión, mi revisión de crecimiento, Jacob siempre venía, ahora me daba vergüenza que estuviera allí. –Vaya, vaya-, señaló el abuelo mirando sus cuadernos de anotaciones. Me revisaban cada dos semanas aproximadamente. Se giró hacía papa y mama, y por supuesto Jacob, y continúo, yo estaba sentada en la silla de la cocina, -la cosa se va calmando poco a poco, quizás para cuando cumplas 18 años, podemos celebrar de verdad tu primer aniversario-. Todos se alegraron, yo me sentía como un conejillo de indias. Carlisle estaba francamente contento tras efectuar estos últimos cálculos. Mi ritmo de crecimiento acelerado se estaba ralentizando, habían transcurrido 6 meses desde la última vez que cumplí años, ahora tenía 16, wow casi transcurriría un año para mis 17. Fantástico.

Era sábado, no tenía instituto, y Jacob no volvería hasta la noche, había salido de expedición con los chicos de La Push. Decidí pasar el día en casa. Me senté frente al piano, al lado de papa y nos pusimos a tocar canciones infantiles mientras yo cantaba, me inventaba la letra, a veces a papa se le ocurría alguna tontería y la soltaba en mitad de la canción, mama estaba muerta de risa sentada en el sofá observándonos. Nos pasamos así prácticamente toda la mañana.

Mama me preparó una deliciosa lasaña para almorzar. Y se sentó conmigo mientras la comía.

Dentro de dos años tendré tu edad-, le comenté distraídamente, -y dentro de 4 seré mayor que tú, no te parece totalmente absurdo-, le dije mientras desmenuzaba la lasaña por capas, -lo es, pero mi vida siempre ha sido absurda- replicó mama, sin darle importancia. –Absurda… yo diría que apasionante, conociste a papa, te enamoraste de él, él de ti. Qué romántico, era como un amor prohibido, imposible…-. –Sí, fue hermoso, es hermoso-, me contestó, -hermoso y peligroso, cada tres meses aparecía algún vampiro sádico que quería acabar con mi vida-, lo dijo a modo de burla pero a las dos nos recorrió de repente un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Los Vulturis. Se quedó pensativa, -pero también llegaste tú-, me acarició el rostro, -todo valió la pena, el día que vi tu hermoso rostro pequeñito y adorable mirándome asombrada-. Le di un beso en la mejilla. Estaba tan orgullosa de que fuera mi madre. Me terminé la lasaña, y me quedé sentada apoyada en la mesa. Mama se puso a recogerlo todo. -Qué piensas-, dijo mama y se volvió a sentar a mi lado, -no sé qué ponerme para esta tarde, no hace mal tiempo, quizás una falda estaría bien-, -sí una falda está bien, si quieres luego podemos pelearnos con el armario, y si terminamos desesperadas siempre podemos recurrir a Alice-. Las dos sonreímos pensando en Alice. –Mama-, esta vez sí le dije lo que realmente estaba pensando, -ya no soy una niña, quiero decir, tu puedes verlo no, todos os dais cuenta que ya he crecido, mi cuerpo, mi voz, soy una mujer…-, -claro que lo eres, aunque para mí, siempre serás mi niña, aunque tengas 60 años-, sentenció y me guiñó un ojo. Asentí lentamente. Allí estaba la clave, mama lo dijo, para ella siempre sería una niña, y para él también lo sería. Me había visto crecer, había jugado conmigo, me había cuidado, me adoraba, pero siempre sería su niña. Tenía ganas de llorar. -Tienes que darle tiempo-, soltó mama de pronto, -cuándo fue que le robaste el don a papa-, la miré sorprendida, -tan transparente soy…-, -no es muy difícil, créeme. Renesmee, es humano, un humano que se transforma en lobo, pero humano finalmente, hace tan sólo 3 años te tenía en sus brazos acunándote. Es difícil para él acostumbrarse a las nuevas_ Nessies_ de su vida-. Asentí. Está bien, más tiempo, quizás cuando algún día estuviéramos los dos en el asilo descubriría que ya no era un bebe de chupa. La paciencia no era mi fuerte, eso estaba claro. –Anda ayúdame a ponerme algo decente-.

Después de casi dos horas tirando ropa por el suelo de mi habitación, poniendo el armario patas arriba, analizando vestidos, faldas y pantalones, nos tumbamos rendidas y muertas de la risa en la cama. Era misión imposible. Mama y yo éramos nulas, yo lo llevaba en los genes, era algo que tenía asumido. Alice apareció en nuestra ayuda, nos llamó burras a las dos y sacó rápidamente tres conjuntos de no se sabe dónde, para que yo eligiera uno. Al final opté por una elegante falda azul y una camiseta blanca de manga larga. Mientras me miraba en el espejo desde todos los ángulos posibles observé mi cabello, mis sempiternos tirabuzones dorados que me llegaban por la cintura. –Alice, se me ha ocurrido una idea, puedes ayudarme-

Apareció sonriendo en el baño en menos de un segundo, -y bien…- me dijo divertida, cogí una silla la coloque delante del espejo, me senté y le tendí unas tijeras, -córtame el pelo-.

Decidí darle a Jacob una sorpresa, hoy iría a verlo yo. Bueno en realidad eran dos sorpresas, el cambio experimentado en mi rostro, tras mi corte de pelo era considerable. Hasta Alice se quedó sorprendida cuando me vio. Ahora tenía el cabello a lo Garçón. Me sentía como Audrey Hepburn en _Sabrina_, una Audrey vampírica por supuesto, que regresa de Francia, dispuesta a conquistar a su gran amor. Sólo que en mi particular versión de la película mi gran amor no es un playboy podrido de dinero, sino un apuesto hombre-lobo imprimado. Lo lograría yo también?.

Hacía semanas que no pasaba por La Push y me apetecía mucho ver a Seth y Leah. Yo sentía absoluta debilidad por los hermanos Clearwater, para mí, eran como mis propios hermanos. No sé exactamente lo que es tener hermanos, pero seguramente sería algo parecido a mi relación con ellos. Me gustaba estar en La Push, pasear por la playa, sentarme con Billy a ver la tele en el viejo y desvencijado sofá de su casa, ver a Jacob arreglar todo tipo de autos y motos en su garaje. Me pasaba horas y horas contemplándolo, ya me conocía los nombres de todas las herramientas que utilizaba, él se apuraba porque pensaba que me aburría, era tonto, yo podía estar horas y horas, días y días mirándolo sin aburrirme, al final llegué incluso a ejercer de ayudante. Jacob una vez terminados sus estudios, había oficializado su verdadera vocación de mecánico.

Me puse mi abrigo, le pedí el coche a mama, y salí rumbo a la playa. Hacía meses que había hecho prácticas de conducir con papa, era muy fácil conducir. Una completa tontería.

Aparque el coche de mama al lado de la casa de Jacob, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido para no estropear la sorpresa. Al apagar el motor, me miré en el espejo retrovisor, temblaba, desde cuándo estaba temblando, me encontraba en tal estado de nervios que casi no podía ni abrir la puerta del coche, intenté tranquilizarme y respirar hondo, tuve que respirar hondo como 10 veces antes de bajar del coche, era completamente irracional encontrarse en semejante estado de nervios por un corte de pelo, bueno, más bien era la reacción de Jacob al corte de pelo lo que me tenía al borde del colapso. Al final lo logré. Bajé del coche, controlar los nervios ya eran palabras mayores.

Me acerque sigilosa a la puerta, sin hacer mucho ruido, una tontería, antes de llegar Jacob ya estaba asomado esperándome. –Nessie!!-, su cara de asombro era impagable, -wow…, nessie estás…qué es…pareces…te cortaste el pelo…-, al final logró soltar una frase coherente. –Eres el rey de lo obvio, te gusta…-, dije con total naturalidad, bien por mi!, parecía totalmente relajada y segura de mi misma. -Claro!!, te queda genial, estás preciosa-, se acercó a donde yo estaba, me sacaba dos cabezas y media, me sentía tan pequeñita a su lado, pasó la mano por mi cabello, estaba en tal estado de nervios que más temblores no creo que se notaran demasiado -sí, es diferente, te ves diferente, me gusta-.

Diferente. A mí también me gusta esa palabra.

Entra por favor-, y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar, entramos en su casa y me quité el abrigo, -quieres algo…, iba a ir a cenar a casa de Sam, bueno hoy hemos quedamos todos para cenar allí, quieres venir-, -no sé, presentarme así sin avisar, es de mala educación Jake, mejor voy a casa y luego te pasas por allí…-, notaría la mala gana con que dije esta última frase, tenía tantas ganas de que estuviéramos solos. –No seas boba, con llamar a Emily asunto arreglado, más que nada para que te ponga un cubierto en la mesa, uno más uno menos, no se notará, créeme-. No me dio tiempo a contestarle, salió directo a por el teléfono. Yo esperé apoyada en la mesa de la cocina, –ya está, Emily está encantada, además hacía tiempo que no venías por aquí, con todo el rollo ese del instituto… y las salidas con tus amigos…tienes una agenda muy apretada…-. Se sentó encima de la encimera de la cocina. Tenía una expresión triste en la mirada cuando dijo la última frase, si supiera que me paso las 24 horas del día y los 7 días de la semana soñando con él, seguiría sintiéndose triste. -Sí, hacía tiempo que no venía, además me tienes mal acostumbrada siempre estás tú en casa y bueno, ya era hora que conociera gente normal, vivo rodeada de puros monstruos de la naturaleza-, se echó a reír, -cierto, no sé como lo puedes soportar-, -años de entrenamiento-, le repliqué. Soltó una carcajada, pegó un brinco desde donde estaba sentado y me cogió la mano, sentí una punzada de nervios en mitad del estómago. –Anda, vamos a casa de Sam o no tendremos ni los restos, son auténticos buitres-.

Leah salió con un cuchillo en la mano y el delantal puesto a recibirnos, -hola cariño!!, anda pasa-, -hola cómo estás-, la saludé mientras Jacob recogía mi abrigo y lo colocaba en la entrada de la casa, -ayúdame a pelar las papas, son mi martirio personal, Jake lárgate por ahí quieres-, los demás estaban sentados viendo no se qué partido de baloncesto, los saludé rápidamente y seguí a Leah a la cocina, pero Jacob vino detrás. –Déjame un cuchillo- dije al tiempo que cogía la primera papa, -primero ponte el delantal- me ordenó, -creo que sería delito estropearte esa falda tan bonita y cara, cariño estás preciosa-, me miró de arriba abajo, -me gusta el pelo, original-. –muchas gracias, estaba harta del pelo largo-, dije a modo de excusa, de lo que realmente estaba harta era de parecer una Shirley Temple adolescente. Jacob nos observaba apoyado en la puerta de la cocina. Me puse a pelar, mientras le contaba las últimas novedades en mi vida, y en mi crecimiento, ella me escuchaba atentamente, y me daba instrucciones sobre donde colocar las cosas, al final después de las papas, trocee pimientos y cebolla.

Cuando ya estaba terminando de trocear la última cebolla, apareció Emily en la cocina, -hola qué tal todos, vaya qué rápidas-, dijo mirando las fuentes de papas y verduras ya peladas, -hola Nessie, como estás-. En La Push nadie me llamaba Renesmee, influencia de Jacob supongo. -Hola, muy bien gracias, y tú-, le dije al tiempo que me quitaba el delantal, -madre mía como has crecido niña, increíble-. Aunque supieran sobre mi particular modo de crecimiento, todo el mundo, excepto mi familia, se asombraba cuando me veía. Una vez terminaron de prepararlo todo, los chicos vinieron a recoger la comida y poner la mesa. Cuando estábamos decidiendo dónde sentarnos, llegaron Paul y Quil.

Paul puso mala cara cuando me vio, supongo que para él yo era un bicho raro, un engendro extraño, Paul detestaba a los vampiros, y yo finalmente lo era, no en su totalidad, pero no creo que hubiera mucha diferencia para él. Oí perfectamente cuando se quejó a Quil en voz baja por tenerme que soportar también a la hora de comer, lo hizo de una manera bastante grosera. Jacob también lo oyó. –Paul, sal fuera!-, ordenó Jacob mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su silla, estaba enfadado, para mí era extraño oírle hablar así, jamás lo he visto enfadado. Sam y Seth se levantaron al mismo tiempo, Sam iba a empezar a decir algo, pero Jacob lo cortó tajante, -fuera!-, volvió a ordenar. Al salir Jacob le hizo a Leah un gesto con la cabeza, para que se quedara conmigo. Salieron Paul seguido de Sam y Jacob con Seth, supongo que era cosa de la tribu, finalmente eran dos manadas diferentes. –No le hagas caso al imbécil de Paul, en serio…no vale la pena, nació imbécil y ha ido empeorando con el paso del tiempo- me dijo Leah intentando normalizar las cosas, yo asentí. Pero agucé mi oído para oír la conversación que realmente me interesaba.

Me importa una mierda que los detestes, me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses, pero mientras ella esté aquí la respetas!-, dijo Jacob gritando estaba realmente enfadado, casi era imposible no oír los gritos y eso que se habían alejado bastante. Sam intentaba controlar la situación, pero le resultaba complicado, intentaba calmarlos, -no tengo porque aguantar esto-, le replicaba también a gritos Paul, -y además hablo en nombre de todos, te crees que nos gusta tenerla por aquí-, -habla solo por ti, imbécil- le cortó secamente Seth, -tú callate, siempre te han gustado los chupasangres esos-, le replicó Paul amargamente. –Escúchame, tarado de las narices, guárdate tus opiniones para ti-, le continuaba gritando Jacob, -te he dicho que me da absolutamente igual si te gusta o no te gusta que ella venga, pero si vuelves a soltar un comentario como ese delante de ella, te parto la cara-, jamás lo había oído hablar con tanta rabia, se me helaba la sangre, era su familia, Paul era como su hermano y estaban peleándose por mi culpa, me sentía fatal, tenía ganas de salir y decirles que pararan. Si Paul no me soportaba con evitarlo a él era suficiente, sería verdad que los demás también se sentían incómodos de que estuviera allí. –Vivo aquí recuerdas…y opino lo que me da la gana-, continuaba Paul en el mismo tono que antes, -y no tengo porque comer sentado en la misma mesa que eso!-. Eso era yo. Se quedó todo en silencio y de repente se oyó un golpe seco, un chasquido, como dos cuerpos chocando el uno contra el otro, se oían gruñidos, se oía muy lejos. –Ya se armó-, soltó de pronto Jared, Leah salió corriendo, y los demás la siguieron. Yo me quedé sentada inmóvil en mi silla. Jacob estaba peleándose con su familia por mi culpa, eso era demasiado. Sentía que me faltaba el aire, salí de la casa, me puse a caminar hacía la playa, necesitaba oxígeno. Sería verdad que todos me soportaban por él, me sentí estúpida. Bueno Seth y Embry no, y Leah también me quería, los demás nunca venían por casa, pero era natural, yo vivía con vampiros. Yo era un vampiro. Medio vampiro, pero vampiro finalmente. Sí, supuse que sentían aversión por mí. Y era normal, no podía tapar el sol con un dedo. Y eso me dolía profundamente, porque era su familia, y no era justo que se pasara la vida peleándose con ellos por mi culpa. Me quedé mirando el mar.


	6. Chapter 6

-Nessie-, me giré al oír su voz, -he estado buscándote como un loco, porqué te fuiste, estaba preocupado, hey cielo, estás bien-, se puso en frente de mí, me agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, y se agachó buscando mi mirada, -cariño mírame, estás bien, lo siento-, yo miraba al suelo estaba a punto de derrumbarme por completo, era todo, mi amor no correspondido, el deseo ahogado en mi pecho, su familia que me odiaba, odiar no, casi era peor, sentían espanto por lo que yo era, y él defendiéndome, peleándose por mí, era demasiado. -Nessie, por favor, mírame dime que estás bien, Paul es un completo retrasado, pero jamás volverá a decir nada desagradable, te lo juro, tu ignóralo, mírame cariño-.

Entonces me derrumbé, las lágrimas brotaban descontroladas de mis ojos, me temblaba todo el cuerpo, era la primera vez en mi vida que lloraba, sentía un dolor tan agudo en el pecho que no podía ni respirar. –Nessie!!-, Jacob me tomó de la mi cintura y me levantó del suelo, me apretó contra él, sus brazos me rodeaban, yo también lo abracé, puse mi cara en su hombro y seguí llorando, no podía parar, -por favor, cielo, por favor no llores, me estás matando Nessie-, pero yo no podía parar, me sentía tan desdichada, supongo que lloraba para desahogar todas las frustraciones que había acumulado durante años, mis miedos, mis deseos, mi amor, todo estaba brotando sin control, - por favor… Nessie, mírame-, susurraba mi nombre, y entonces comenzó a besarme el pelo de forma suave, dulce, luego me besó el cuello -por favor no llores, no soporto verte llorar, cariño…-, separé lentamente mi cara de su hombro y lo miré, había tanto sufrimiento en su mirada, instintivamente pasé mis dedos por su cara, acariciándolo, quería decirle que se me pasaría, que no se preocupara, pero tenía la voz ahogada en mi pecho, todavía seguía llorando ahora de forma más pausada, y entonces besó mi mejilla, fue tan suave, tan cálido, después subió y continuó besándome hasta llegar al contorno de mis ojos, también los besó, luego descendió otra vez a mis mejillas, estaba besando mis lágrimas, y por un segundo sus labios rozaron el borde de los míos, nos miramos, le ardía la mirada, no sé si realmente sus ojos ardían o era sólo porque reflejaban los míos.

Paré de llorar, había desaparecido por completo la desdicha de mi cuerpo, ahora sólo sentía fuego, un deseo que me estaba quemando viva, -Nessie, no, yo…no puedo- hablaba en susurros, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por oírlo. Me soltó, estaba sufriendo, yo también sufría, porqué me había soltado, yo estaba en el cielo en sus brazos sintiendo por primera vez sus besos en mi piel, él me deseaba, lo sentí, me besó, tuvo que sentirlo, me dejó por eso, me dejó porqué también lo sintió. Me dio la espalda, yo le cogí la mano, -no te vayas-, -no me voy-, se giró para ponerse de nuevo en frente de mí, miraba el suelo, entonces se dejó caer delante de mí, tomó mi cintura entre sus manos y puso su cabeza en mi estómago, -me rindo- me dijo, -lo siento, yo no quería…, estabas temblando…, no podía…no pude soportarlo, lo siento-, lo sentía!, cómo que lo sentía, lobo tonto, -mírame, Jake, por favor, mírame- le dije casi en un susurro, y me miró, estaba destrozado, -porqué me estás pidiendo perdón, por besarme-, -siempre he hecho todo mal, cuando no debía, quería hacerlo bien contigo, quería esperar, pero soy un bruto, por favor perdóname, podrás perdonarme-, entonces fui yo la que lo besé. Besé sus mejillas, su nariz, el contorno de sus ojos, pero no su boca, exactamente como él había hecho conmigo, noté como sus manos aferraron con fuerza mi cintura, era para volverse locos, él luchaba internamente por controlar su deseo y yo luchaba contra él, para que dejara de controlarse, -y tú, puedes ahora perdonarme a mí- le dije con la voz ronca, no podía respirar muy bien. Tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente, alzó la cabeza y me miró –soy tuyo Nessie, soy completamente tuyo, mi mente, mi cuerpo, cada fibra de mi ser te pertenece, nada me ata a la tierra sino tú, si necesitas cualquier cosa de mi te lo daré, si quieres que te bese lo haré-, -y tú, qué quieres tú Jacob-, -a ti-. De pronto lo vi, era todo tan simple, yo había estado completamente ciega, papa lo dijo, _no creo que él pueda evitarlo tampoco_, eso había dicho, esa era la verdad, lo que yo siempre supe, desde el mismo momento de mi nacimiento, él era mío. Mi amigo, mi hermano, mi confidente, mi guardián, mi amante, lo que yo necesitara, lo que yo quisiera. Jacob sufría porque pensaba que yo era joven aún, quería hacer las cosas bien había dicho, quería esperar, el también había estaba esperando como yo, qué absurdo era todo. –Oh Jacob-, caí al suelo y me lancé a sus brazos, -no te tortures, mírame no soy una niña, hace mucho que dejé de serlo, pero creo que no te diste cuenta-. Me sonrió, casi muero de placer al ver otra vez su sonrisa, su tierna y hermosa sonrisa. –No me vas a dejar que haga bien las cosas, verdad- me preguntó, -depende, hacer bien las cosas implica que nada de besos- le interrogué, asintió lentamente pero no creo que estuviera triste, -entonces, no- le dije divertida, pasé mis manos por su rostro, y entonces sin querer dejé que viera lo que sentía, hacía años que no me comunicaba así con él, por miedo a que viera cosas que no debía ver, me tomó la cara con sus manos, se acercó con lentitud, -yo también te quiero-, dijo apenas en un susurro, se me erizó la piel y me besó en los labios largamente, aprendiendo la forma exacta de mis labios, yo también lo besé, acariciando su rostro, memorizando sus expresiones, enrosque mis manos en su pelo, lo atraje más hacía mí, me alzó en brazos sin dejar de besarme mientras susurraba mi nombre en cada beso, no recuerdo como yo llegamos a su casa, me tumbó en su cama, sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí, enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, su tacto me quemaba, había fuego, sólo fuego, y continuó besándome, en la cara, los labios, el cuello, las manos, los hombros, yo lo besaba a él con la misma pasión, la tensión era insoportable, se apartó de mí, -estás bien- me miró preocupado, asentí jadeando, no podía hablar, -estás segura, estás temblando-, era idiota, -estoy temblando porque me estás tocando- le respondí con la voz ahogada, me miró riendo, y volvió a besarme los labios, una de sus manos aferraba mi cuello y continúo besándome, me apretaba fuerte contra él, sentía que no era suficiente, me aferré con fuerza a su pecho, sintiendo la presión de cada uno de los músculos de sus brazos, embriagándome con su olor, con el tacto de sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Nos fundimos el uno con el otro y ya no supe dónde comenzaba yo y cuándo terminaba él.

Tras el transcurso de esa noche no quedó un rincón de mi anatomía que Jacob Black no hubiese memorizado.

Aún era de madrugada cuando abrí los ojos, el yacía a mi lado mirando al techo con los brazos colocados detrás de su cabeza, -hola-, -hola- le contesté, se volvió hacía a mí y comenzó a pasar delicadamente su dedo índice por mi cara, mi cuello, mi hombro, se me erizaba todo el cuerpo, definitivamente esta parte no podría controlarla nunca, me tocaba y mi cerebro se convertía en agua, -eres preciosa, tan suave, tan tierna-, miré mi cuerpo, -preciosa- le dije a modo de pregunta, -mírame estoy blanca, más bien pálida-, y alcé mis manos, en comparación con él, yo parecía un fantasma, -bromeas-, dijo tocando mi nariz con su dedo índice, -entre los genes de tu padre y de tu madre, el milagro es que no seas transparente-, -idiota-, y le pegué un puñetazo en el hombro. -Oh dios mío!-, el pecho de Jacob y sus brazos estaban surcados de pequeñas mordeduras, mis mordeduras, -dios, lo siento, yo…-, pase mi mano por las pequeñas hendiduras, soy una bruta, estaba a punto de morirme de vergüenza, él estaba muerto de la risa, -no es la primera vez, tranquila, no me duele, hey, no te sientas mal-, -que no me sienta mal, Jake te he mordido, no te duele… en serio…-, -supongo que se te fue un poco la cabeza-, se estaba burlando de mí, -oh, pedazo de imbécil-, iba a golpearlo… -ven aquí-, me atrajo hacía él, -todavía tenemos tiempo-.

Dónde está tu padre-. Billy siempre estaba allí en la casa con él y cuando salía lo hacía con Jacob, pero no lo había visto en toda la noche, tampoco es que tuviera yo la cabeza anoche para pensar en el padre de Jacob, a penas recuerdo cómo llegué a su casa. –Se quedó con Paul y Rachel en casa de Paul, ella está bastante molesta conmigo-, se rascó la cabeza incómodo, -y mi padre decidió quedarse con ellos, para calmar las cosas-.

Rachel es la hermana mayor de Jacob. -Se enfadó contigo porque te peleaste con Paul-, le pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, asintió, -no tienes que preocuparte por eso, no es la primera vez ni será la última que nos peleemos, es un completo tarado, pero de verás no te preocupes por eso-, -cómo no me voy a preocupar, es tu familia, y te peleaste por mi culpa, no quiero que lo hagas, sino me soportan no vendré, no hay problema-, -qué!!, no digas tonterías, Paul habla sólo por Paul, no empieces ahora a hacerte castillos en la cabeza, es peligroso cuando lo haces-, acarició mi mano, estábamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, -todo el mundo te adora, es imposible no hacerlo-, -no creo que Paul me adore, y él dijo que hablaba en nombre de los demás-, me miró preocupado, -lo escuchaste-, -estabais gritando, era casi imposible no oírlo-, -lo siento, de verás, no quería que lo escucharas, no, él sólo habla por el mismo, créeme por favor, todos te adoran-.

En ese momento saltó el pitorro de la cafetera, desayuno continental había dicho Jacob, yo lo dejé que cocinara, desayunamos hablando de tonterías, dejamos a un lado los problemas serios, no quería hablar de cosas desagradables, estaba con él, y ahora lo estaba en un sentido total y absoluto, y yo preocupaba hacía tan sólo unas horas porque nunca me fuera a corresponder. Se debería todo a mi estúpido corte de pelo, si la pelea con Paul había propiciado todo, bienvenida sea, de repente Paul no me pareció una persona tan desagradable.

Me dejó en la puerta de casa, tras insistir en conducir él mismo el coche de mama. Sentí miedo porque mis padres iban a poner el grito en el cielo, toda la noche fuera sin avisar, pero Jacob dijo que los llamó mientras yo dormía, eso me tranquilizó, en parte. Nos despedimos frente a casa, con un beso largo, yo de puntillas él agachado. Prometió venir esa tarde, le dolería separarse de mí tanto como a mí. Sí, le dolía.

Al entrar en casa, tuve que ganas de ponerme a bailar, a gritar, a brincar, a correr, de repente todo era color de rosa. Hay un momento de tu vida, cuando eres joven, ingenuo y soñador en el que no te importa soltar cursilerías, no te avergüenzas por pensarlas menos aún por decirlas en voz alta. Qué hermoso es el amor. "_Dos fuerzas mueven el universo"_, leí una vez, "_pero la más grande de todas es el Amor"_. La otra fuerza es el _Odio_, pero acaso el odio no es amor que muestra su cara más siniestra, oscura y egoísta.

Jasper me miró asombrado cuando entré como una loca en el salón, me lancé a abrazarlo mientras cantaba una absurda canción de amor. Tenía ganas de volar, si lo intentaba quizás podría volar, finalmente mi mente no estaba en el salón de mi casa, vagaba feliz por la habitación de Jacob, recorriendo sus brazos, su boca, su cuerpo. Sólo mi estúpido cuerpo me retenía en la tierra. Es una pena no tener alas, quizás en otra vida debería pedir reencarnarme en pájaro. Vendría esta tarde, ay tenía que arreglarme, me tenía que duchar. Solté una risita ridícula mientras subía las escaleras, Alice y Jasper me miraban asombrados desde abajo. Seguramente pensarían que me había vuelto completamente loca, y en parte creo que había perdido la poca cordura que me quedaba, el pecho parecía que me iba a explotar, sería así como se sentía Jacob cuando se transformaba, otra risita estúpida. Me puse a danzar por mi habitación, fundida ahora con mi bosque. Puse la música a todo volumen y me dejé llevar por el sonido envolvente de _Evanescence_.

Salí disparada de mi habitación cuando oí el coche de Jacob por el sendero que lleva a mi casa, papa estaba apoyado en la puerta, miraba el suelo, era una mala señal, estaba enfadado. Me miró, pero su rostro no era de disgusto. Mama apareció detrás de mí, -no te preocupes, tranquilízate, cariño por dios estas temblando-, me giré hacia ella, -es culpa mía, en serio, no le digáis nada por favor, mama-, ella sonrió, -créeme lo entiendo, tranquilízate-, me pasó la mano por el pelo y comenzó a peinarlo-. En ese momento papa le abrió la puerta a Jacob, -Hola Jacob-, papa estaba inusualmente serio, -Edward-, saludó Jake de modo casual, me buscó con la mirada y sonrió cuando me vio al pie de la escalera con mi madre, luego volvió a mirar a papa que seguía con mirada severa. –Lo entiendo, al menos hago el esfuerzo-, comenzó papa, creo que mi sangre se volvió hielo, estaba fría como un cadáver. Jacob ni se inmutaba, - pero por favor podríais ir más despacio-, mama estaba apoyada en la barandilla de la escalera mirando a papa mientras se reía levemente, porqué se reía, yo no le veía el chiste, y entonces papa esbozo una sonrisa traviesa, -básicamente lo digo porque Esme le tiene cariño al mobiliario y si continua así-, me señalo, -terminará destrozando su habitación, eso, o le dará un infarto-, Jacob estaba un poco rojo, sólo un poco, -así que casi te da un infarto-, Jacob me miraba divertido, -creí que eras semi-inmortal-, estaban burlándose de mí, papa, mama y Jacob, imbéciles!!, tenía ganas de ponerme a gritarles, definitivamente yo vivía con una panda de críos, y en ese momento me di cuenta. Papa y mama no estaban enfadados, sentí un alivio inmenso y ya no tuve ganas de ponerme a pegar gritos. Baje las escaleras con toda la dignidad de la que fui capaz. Cuando salía por la puerta los llamé idiotas.

Jacob me siguió y se apresuró a abrirme la puerta de su coche, todavía estaba enfadada por el numerito que acababan de montar, Jacob se reía, -sois imbéciles, lo sabes verdad, era necesario montarme eso-, y señale en dirección a mi casa, -tenía tanta idea como tú, no te enfades, además cómo se iban a enfadar ellos…-, -y por qué no iban a enfadarse, anoche no dormí en casa, y encima bueno…estuvimos juntos-, -Nessie, créeme Edward y Bella no se iban a cabrear por esto, sabías que tu padre se colaba en la habitación de tu madre cada noche, a espaldas de Charlie, por la ventana-, y empezó a reírse, me quedé de piedra, -me estás tomando el pelo, no tenía ni idea…-, de pronto los vi como dos niños medio locos y completamente enamorados, haciendo travesuras a escondidas. Como lo hacía yo. Eran adorables. Me acarició el brazo, se me olvidaron mis padres, -es cierto…-, dijo a modo de pregunta-, -…estás feliz, eres feliz-, otra estúpida pregunta, me miró atentamente mientras me agarraba el cuello, -imbécil…-, no pude decir nada más comenzó a besarme, cuando me besaba no podía pensar con mucha claridad, bueno cuando me besaba directamente no podía pensar. Jacob asía mi cintura con fuerza contra él, mientras me empujaba hacía el coche, yo estaba pegada a su cuerpo, aferraba su cabeza con ambas manos y lo atraía hacía a mi todo lo que podía, y entonces el beso se volvió más tierno y comenzó a besarme por la mejilla, -a dónde quieres ir- me susurró en el cuello, yo no quería que parara, me gustaba el Jacob medio salvaje, -eh, cómo…- logré balbucear, tenía ganas de rogarle que me llevara a su casa otra vez, pero me daba vergüenza lo que pudiera pensar de mí. Tendríamos tiempo para estar solos, o lo buscaría yo. Lo mejor sería hacer algo más normal, cómo dijo papa, _tomarlo con calma_, -podemos ir al cine, quieres- le dije, me cogió la mano y la besó, -sus deseos son órdenes para mí -.

-Porqué no te quedas-, le supliqué cuando volvimos del cine, -no puedo cariño, me encantaría quedarme contigo…-, me acariciaba la cara, -…me soldaría a ti si pudiera-, -puedo ordenártelo-le dije medio traviesa mientras me lanzaba a por su cuello, -si es una orden, entonces no puedo negarme-, y comenzamos a besarnos, todo empezó medianamente decente, pero terminamos casi arrancándonos la ropa, antes que la cosa fuera a más, Jacob me paró, nos miramos, a penas podíamos respirar, -pórtate bien, por favor, estamos frente a tu casa, y seguramente nos están oyendo-, -opss-, en eso tenía razón. –Ahora entiendes porque no puedo quedarme, tienes idea el escándalo que montamos el otro día-. Me puse roja como un tomate, no tenía ni idea, yo sólo me había concentrado en nosotros dos. –Podemos sólo dormir-, le dije con una sonrisa traviesa, -y portarnos como niños bueno- continué, le besé de nuevo, -no, no creo que sea una buena idea, soy incapaz de sólo domir contigo, venga vete a casa, antes que decida secuestrarte-, -secuéstrame- le reté, se echó a reír y me frotó la cabeza, mi Jacob. Nos dimos otro beso interminable y salí del coche dando tumbos, había dicho que quería soldarse a mí, sería cuestión de planteárselo seriamente yo también quería soldarme a él.

Subí los escalones del porche de casa muy despacio, no quería despedirme todavía de él. Al entrar en casa decidí mostrarme orgullosa y digna, no era plan que mi familia estuviera burlándose de mí constantemente, así pues caminé tranquila y serena, saludé a todos con un discreto buenas noches, y subí a mi habitación. Me pareció que estaban muertos de risa, Imbéciles!. Una vez cerré la puerta me abalancé sobre la cama. Como no podía ser de otra manera esa noche soñé con él.


	7. Chapter 7

**Porque soy una dama.**

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente, oí alboroto en la planta de abajo, decidí averiguar por qué tanto escándalo, me arreglé y bajé. Toda mi familia, sin excepción de ninguno, se encontraba en el salón hablando con un extraño, -Renesmee, ven cariño, ha venido un amigo de Carlisle a visitarnos-, me dijo mama. Ante mí apareció un hombre alto, delgado y elegante, de pelo rebelde y mirada de ángel. –Hola Renesmee, me llamo Gadreel, estaba deseando conocerte-, me saludó cortésmente, con la mano en el pecho e inclinando la cabeza ante mí, era vampiro por supuesto. –Encantada-, y le sonreí tímidamente. –Me han hablado maravillas de ti-, -maravillas…-, le pregunté extrañada, -un bebe único en el mundo, y encima con una habilidad asombrosa, es fantástico-, de repente algo de lo que dijo me puso a la defensiva, pero no supe identificar qué era. -Bueno en realidad no soy la única de mi especie-, le dije rectificándolo, -y bueno, mi habilidad tampoco es nada espectacular-, no me gustaba que me alabaran de ese modo, me hacía sentir incómoda. Entonces lo miré y un extraño sentimiento que no supe identificar recorrió mi cuerpo y fue directo a mi cerebro, Gadreel era hermoso, realmente parecía un ángel. Mi familia parecía extasiada con el extraño visitante, ahora entendí el porqué.

Cuando Jacob se presentó en casa como hace cada día, yo estaba sentada con Gadreel en el sofá oyéndolo embobada, ni siquiera me moví para recibir a Jacob, es más, me fastidió que se presentara, me fastidió?, yo estaba tan a gusto oyendo al ángel.

Ese día todos parecieron fastidiados en casa con la llegada de Jacob, él los ignoró, y fue directo a donde estaba yo, me miró contrariado cuando vio al vampiro sentado a mi lado, Gadreel había puesto su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, pero yo no me inmuté, estaba feliz oyendo sus fantásticas históricas de viajes por el tiempo. –Hola cariño-, me saludó Jacob, -qué tal-, le dijo al vampiro elegante y apuesto que tenía sentado a mi lado. –Esto…podemos hablar un momento-, me lo dijo a mí, me costó un verdadero infierno levantarme del sofá.

Salió a la entrada de casa, yo lo seguí. Se apoyó contra la pared, -todo bien-, me preguntó, -sí, perdona soy una maleducada no te lo presenté, se llama Gadreel, viene de Alemania, es amigo de Carlisle-, -no me interesa demasiado el amigo de Carlisle, te he echado de menos- me cogió la mano, se puso a jugar con mis dedos y me miró, era extraño, todo lo que siempre había deseado y ahora tenía un agujero en el corazón, no era exactamente eso, es como si el lugar que debiera ocupar el corazón estuviera vacio, y no pudiera sentir nada, no se me quedó la piel en llamas cuando me tocó. –Me apetece entrar dentro-, le dije -es de mala educación tenerlo ahí solo esperando, luego hablamos si quieres-, se quedó mirándome sorprendido, pero me siguió de vuelta al salón.

Volví a sentarme al lado de Gadreel, y Jacob se quedó de pie, me pareció que estaba bastante fastidiado, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a quedarse ahí de pie, mientras yo le suplicaba al vampiro extranjero que siguiera contándome fantásticas historias para no dormir.

Mama entró en el salón y se quedó mirando extrañada el singular cuadro que componíamos los tres. Supongo que para ella era raro verme sentada al lado de nuestro invitado, sin hacer caso a Jacob, pero me apetecía tanto escucharlo.

Pasaron los días y yo cada vez estaba más entusiasmada con Gadreel, era un hombre fascinante, era inteligente, brillante diría yo, y además era increíblemente hermoso, todos estábamos fascinados con él, todos menos mama. Menos mama y Jacob, que ya a duras penas soportaba a Gadreel, hacía comentarios groseros en su presencia, que me irritaban profundamente. Se molestaba por cualquier galantería de Gadreel hacía mí, por qué demonios no podía yo ser trataba como una dama, Jacob empezaba a exasperarme. Un día ante uno de sus comentarios inoportunos no pude más, -Jacob por favor puedes acompañarme un momento-, Gadreel esperó paciente en el salón. Salimos al garaje y me encaré con él, -se puede saber que mosca te ha picado, él es muy educado contigo, a pesar que no te lo mereces en absoluto, no puedes comportarte como una persona civilizada-, Jacob miraba hacia otro lado no a mi cara, -lo siento-, me dijo, pero no era sincero, -intentaré comportarme-, otra mentira, -en serio no sé qué te pasa, Gadreel es encantador, nos trata maravillosamente, es divertido, alegre, educado…-, -te gusta…- me preguntó de repente, había cierto tono de angustia en su voz, -cómo-, no me esperaba esa pregunta. Gustarme, creo que sí. –sí, creo que sí, y te rogaría por favor que fueras más amable con él-. Tenía el rostro descompuesto pero yo seguí hablando. –Es importante para mí, lo harás, no te pido que sea tu gran amigo, pero al menos no seas maleducado, lo harás-, -lo haré-, alzó su mano y me acarició el rostro, no sentí nada, absolutamente nada, estuve alguna vez enamorada de Jacob.

Por la noche fue mama la que empezó con un interrogatorio, que si estaba siendo muy grosera con el pobre Jacob, que hacía días que no salía con él, que el pobre Jacob tenía que estar aquí todo el día mientras yo me la pasaba con mi ángel particular, eso eran palabras mías, no de mi madre, por supuesto. Pobre Jacob. Esas dos palabras me exasperaban profundamente. Desde cuando mi madre se había convertido en la defensora número uno del pobre Jacob Black, a papa le parecía estupenda mi amistad con Gadreel. A papa y al resto de mi familia.

Al día siguiente decidí cortar con esa situación que por otro lado ya rozaba el absurdo, Jacob estaba incómodo, Gadreel aún más y yo francamente estaba cansada. Como de costumbre, Jacob se presentó en casa por la tarde, con su ahora habitual cara de borrego a medio morir, -esto se tiene que acabar-, le dije, -será mejor que por un tiempo dejes de visitarme, es malo para ti y para él, y yo tampoco estoy brincando de gusto-. Creo que se le cayó el mundo al suelo, noté que algo también se rompía dentro de mí, pero no podía prestarle atención. –no quieres que venga…-, no pudo casi pronunciar estas palabras, -es mejor que no lo hagas-, -Nessie, yo… escucha cariño…-, -no me digas cariño, y me llamo Renesmee, fue el nombre que me puso mi madre-, era como si las palabras que salieran de mi boca no estuvieran siendo pronunciadas por mí, me sentía como una autómata, un robot. Creo que Jacob se había quedado reducido a la mitad en ese momento, no quedaba ni rastro de alegría en su rostro, -escúchame-, hablaba como si estuviera muerto, -de acuerdo, lo acepto, si quieres estar con él, yo…está bien, lo quieres…lo entiendo, pero…de verdad no quieres que venga-, -es lo mejor de verás, con el tiempo me darás la razón-, -no, no lo haré-. Se levantó, parecía haber envejecido diez años en ese momento. –Hasta luego, un día te llamó vale- le dije y en ese momento sentí una fuerte punzada en mitad del pecho pero no supe muy bien a qué se debía. Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, esta noche venía Gadreel me tenía que poner un vestido elegante.

Mi madre interceptó a Jacob mientras se iba, y se pusieron a cuchichear sobre mí, Jacob le puso al corriente de mi decisión y mama estaba alucinando, imposible le había dicho, le dijo que ella creía que estaba pasando algo raro, que yo había cambiado, que no reía y me pasaba el día como si fuera un robot, qué tontería, yo estaba igual que siempre. Jacob cambió y se puso alerta, ya no tenía la voz descompuesta, había rabia. Mama le dijo que había algo raro en Gadreel, que todos lo adorábamos, obvio, era el hombre más encantador sobre la faz de la tierra, qué podía haber de raro en eso. También le dijo que mi padre había cambiado, todos lo habíamos hecho, todos menos ella. Jacob dijo que debía investigar sobre _el chupasangre ese_, estúpido lobo grosero.

Me puse un hermoso vestido de tirantes azul, era de seda, regalo de Alice por mi dieciséis _cumpleaños_, para una ocasión especial me había dicho, y ésta era una ocasión especial, terminé de arreglarme frente al espejo y me miré satisfecha.

Cuando bajé las escaleras a mama se le descompuso la mandíbula, -Renesmee, ese vestido…estás muy…porque has usado…no pareces…tu- logró soltar finalmente, -mama no siempre voy a vestir vaqueros y camisetas, finalmente soy una dama-, mama hizo una mueca, -ahora se pone un vestido de tirantes, si claro…-, le siseaba a papa, que no pareció inmutarse. Todos estuvieron encantados con mi vestido y con mi_ cita_, todos menos mama.

-Por dios Edward, no te das cuenta, estáis todos ciegos- exclamaba mama desde la cocina. -Renesmee jamás se pondría ese vestido, es más jamás usa vestidos, por dios Alice no recuerdas la cara que puso cuando se lo regalaste-, mama estaba bastante alterada -ella no emplearía ese vocabulario tan…ridículo…_finalmente soy una dama_- me imitó a la perfección, -por favor parece sacado de una novela de Jane Eyre, como si fuera de otro siglo, habla casi como tú-, supongo que señaló a papa. De repente se quedó callada y no dijo nada más.

Al cabo de un rato oí una moto acercándose a la casa, ains no, Jacob otra vez, le había dejado claro que no viniera, iba a estropear mi noche, esta vez iba a hablar alto y claro con él.

Fui directa a donde estaba aparcando la moto, estaba indignada, se volvió hacia a mí, iba a abrir la boca pero la cerró de golpe, se quedó mirándome, tenía una expresión rara, creo que estaba impresionado, de verme, sería el vestido. Sí, seguramente era el vestido. Luego cerró los ojos, miró hacía el suelo respiró hondo, los volvió a abrir y subió lentamente la cabeza. -Escúchame Jacob…- comenzé completamente irritada, -no vine a verte tal como me pediste, vine a hablar con tu madre, por favor si me disculpas-, y empezó a andar hacía la casa. Yo me quedé ahí de pie frente a su moto, parada como una estatua.

Regrese a la casa, y esperé frente a la puerta a que viniera Gadreel.

Tras unos minutos parada frente a la puerta de entrada de mi casa, tuve la necesidad imperiosa de salir fuera, me dirigí al garaje como una autómata, tomé el coche de mi padre, y salí disparada. Sentía como si mi cuerpo se hubiera separado de mi mente, y ni siquiera fuera yo la que estuviera llevando el auto, no veía ni la carretera. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve conduciendo pero creo que llegué hasta Seattle. Estacioné mi coche en una gasolinera y de pronto lo vi, parado en mitad de la gasolinera mirándome, mi hermoso ángel. Se aproximó hacía donde yo estaba, se movía igual que una serpiente midiendo sus pasos, sigiloso y calculador, pero yo no sentía miedo. Me cogió la mano, el tacto era frío y duro como tocar una piedra, una pequeñísima parte de mi cerebro ansiaba el contacto de otra mano mucho más cálida, pero no podía concentrarme en eso. -Ahora eres mía y me quieres, me necesitas- me dijo con su aterciopelada y melodiosa voz, sí ahora yo era suya, lo amaba con desesperación. -Nos tenemos que alejar de tu familia, ellos no lo entienden-, es verdad ellos no lo entienden, huyamos.

Había un jeep esperándonos, no me importaba dónde huir siempre que estuviera con él. Cuando me subí al jeep, que me llevaría al fin del mundo con el hombre que amaba, noté que me faltaba la respiración, sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho, entonces Gadreel me tomó la cara con sus manos, -estás bien, eres feliz- dijo en un tono severo ya no sonreía, comencé a respirar nuevamente.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, no habíamos hablado en todo el trayecto, me bajé del coche, y otra vez sentí la opresión en el pecho, Gadreel me tenía asida por un brazo, como si pensara que yo fuera a escapar, me hacía daño, caminábamos rápido entre la gente, pero no anormalmente rápidos, creo que mi ángel tenía prisa, pero no entendía por qué. Nos paramos frente al mostrador de AiItalia, le sonrió a la azafata y ésta extendió dos billetes para el próximo vuelo que salía en media hora. Qué raro no utilizó mi pasaporte, creo que no me la traje. La opresión en el pecho fue creciendo, apenas podía respirar, me estaba asfixiando, -lo dejé- dije de pronto entre jadeos. Gadreel me miró encolerizado, -no sientes nada y estás tranquila-. Yo me calmé de pronto. No podía sentir nada, me movía como si estuviera flotando, miraba mis pies pero era como si no me pertenecieran, caminaba, cómo era eso posible, no ordené a mi cerebro caminar, tampoco ordené a mi cerebro sentarnos en el asiento del avión. La gente pasaba a mi lado, pero no los veía, yo no estaba realmente allí, era una marioneta sujeta por un experto titiritero, y sonreía porque mi amo así lo ordenaba, comía si mi amo mandaba comer y dormía cuando mi amo así lo disponía. Nada quedaba de mí. Volvió la opresión a mi pecho ahora más fuerte e intensa que antes, ahora me dominaba por completo, me asfixiaba, -lo dejé, no lo veré, Jacob…-, Gadreel me sujetó la barbilla, me lastimaba, pero yo no podía pensar, -lo dejé- le decía, miraba a mi amo desesperaba, -Jacob…no lo veré…- no paraba de repetirlo una y otra vez, -yo soy Jacob, mírame estoy aquí-, oh dios era cierto, mi Jacob, estaba allí conmigo, me aferré a su brazo, era tan cálido. Volví a respirar, ahora ya podía descansar, él estaba allí conmigo. –Duérmete, pronto llegaremos.-

Cuando recobré el conocimiento estábamos en un coche de cristales tintados, me incorporé lentamente, no veía con claridad, poco a poco comenzé a distinguir tres figuras sentadas frente a mí, observándome. Gadreel miraba en otra dirección con cara de disgusto, y a su lado habían otros dos hombres. Sentí un escalofrío de terror que me recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando los miré detenidamente, portaban unas túnicas negras que los cubrían de pies a cabeza, uno de ellos me miraba fijamente. Yo los conocía, habían pasado varios años y yo aún iba en brazos de mi madre, pero eran ellos, estaba casi segura. Félix y Demetri los vampiros esbirros de Aro. Así los había llamado papa. –Estás cansada, querida, vuelve a dormir, pronto llegaremos-. Mientras caía de nuevo en la inconsciencia pude oírles, uno de ellos dijo que estaba preocupado, pudo ser mi amo, no estoy segura, -preocupado porqué- respondió otro, -ella es muy fuerte, me ha costado muchísimo dominar del todo su mente, hay una parte a la que no puedo llegar, no sé porqué, nunca me había pasado-. -Eso podría suponer un problema cuando lleguen-, -crees que vendrán-, ahora hablaba otra voz, -Aro cuenta con ello-.


	8. Chapter 8

Querida te apetece comer algo, debes estar hambrienta-, una melodiosa voz femenina me hablaba, abrí los ojos, era increíblemente hermosa, me hizo recordar a mi tía Rosalie, pero Rosalie era mucho más hermosa. –Me llamo Heidi, cómo estás Renesmee, es un honor tenerte aquí con nosotros, no sé exactamente que traerte, te apetece algo en especial- se quedó mirándome indecisa, -déjala que se recobre, no ves que ni te oye-, era la voz de un hombre, me resultó familiar, miré alrededor, estaba tumbada en una cama, las paredes y el techo de la habitación eran de piedra color arena, parecía muy antiguo, me recordaba a un castillo medieval, -dónde estoy-, me incorporé de golpe, -tranquila cariño, estás en casa- me dijo Heidi mirándome sorprendida. –Dime… tienes hambres- volvió a repetir, -dónde estoy-, me levanté de la cama, y miré alrededor, me esforzaba en recordar, pero no podía pensar con claridad, el vampiro que había permanecido apoyado en una de las columnas de piedra de la habitación se puso delante de mí, era Demetri, -tranquila, Gadreel vendrá ahora, cálmate, estás en casa- a pesar que estaba completamente paralizada por el terror de no saber dónde estaba e intuir que aquello no era bueno, su voz no me atemorizó, -Gadreel, dónde está, quiero irme de aquí, por favor yo…- no podía pensar, miré alrededor, no reconocía nada, no sabía dónde estaba, volvió la fuerte presión sobre mi pecho, intenté controlarme, tenía que estar serena, no podía permitirme el lujo de derrumbarme, no allí, no rodeada de aquellos vampiros aterradoramente educados, -tranquila, será mejor que te sientes-, dijo el vampiro de túnica negra y voz serena y me tomó por el codo delicadamente, me acompañó a una butaca de madera que había al otro lado de la habitación, definitivamente aquello parecía el decorado de una película medieval, quizás era todo demasiado real para ser una película, demasiado real y siniestro. –Heidi, ve a buscar a Gadreel, yo me quedo con ella- ordenó él, la vampira rubia asintió y salió por la puerta. Yo era una prisionera, era lo único que ahora tenía claro, estaban custodiándome. Empecé a temblar. –Me imagino que es normal que estés nerviosa, pero de verás no te preocupes, no tienes nada que temer, nada malo te va a pasar querida-, su voz aterciopelada y sus exquisitos modales me producían escalofríos, no sabía dónde estaba, qué hacía allí, porqué estaba allí, y llevaba aún mi estúpido vestido de tirantes. Me levanté, estaba empezando a perder los nervios, - dónde estoy, sólo quiero saber eso-, -en Volterra, Italia- me dijo el vampiro -y será mejor que no les digas que yo te lo dije- suspiró, -Vulturis-, fue lo único que pude pronunciar, me caí en la silla. Me miró extrañado y caí en la cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. –dios santo estoy en…van a…yo…- hablaba casi en un susurro, pero claramente mi vampiro captor podía oírme, estaba al borde de sufrir un ataque de pánico en toda regla, Basta!! me grité a mí misma, cálmate. No podía perder los nervios, había cometido un tremendo error que pagaría carísimo. Finalmente Aro lo había conseguido, me tenía, como fue su deseo años atrás. Gadreel, mi ángel. No, un demonio salido de mis más oscuras y terribles pesadillas, cómo pudo confundirme de esa manera.

Jacob!!. Mi Jacob, mi vida, me inundó una pena terrible, las lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, lo siento Jake te traicioné, perdóname. Nunca lo volveré a ver, no podía apenas respirar, sólo sentía dolor, otra vez la opresión en el pecho, no lo volveré a ver, un dolor intenso me desgarraba el alma y se abría paso sobre mi consciencia y mi voluntad, Jacob, todo se nubló, creo que el vampiro que tenía sentado a mi lado me tomó en brazos, al menos me moriría de pena y remordimientos y no torturada por Aro. Era una forma más tranquila de morir.

Pero tan sólo perdí el conocimiento, abrí de nuevo los ojos, el vampiro de exquisitos modales me tenía en sus brazos, hice un esfuerzo por zafarme de él, sentía repulsión de pensar que estaba en sus brazos. –está bien, estás más tranquila, ya te suelto-, me miró con expresión divertida, -quiero salir de aquí- le replique duramente, -lo siento eso ahora mismo es imposible, pero puedo traerte lo que tú quieras, tienes hambre, sed-, me miró fascinado, -qué comes-, -perdón- dije contrariara. –Es que realmente eres una criatura única, puedo ver que eres un vampiro, tu piel, tus movimientos, pero tu corazón late, y tus ojos…es fascinante-, -no soy única, y tampoco soy fascinante y quiero irme de aquí!-, estaba completamente fuera de mi, -el mismo genio que tu padre-, se echo a reír, esto era increíble, estaba completamente alucinada. No, estaba completamente furiosa, podría luchar contra él, quizás podría vencerlo, sin ser a penas consciente de mis actos me agaché adoptando una posición de combate. –No te lo recomiendo, no quiero hacerte daño, así que estate quietecita si, sé buena-. Tenía razón a quien quería yo engañar, no podía con un vampiro, no soy ni más rápida, ni más fuerte. Y entonces que opción tenía, quedarme en esa habitación hasta que decidieran llevarme al matadero y morir allí torturada por Aro, no pienso darle ese gusto, prefiero morir aquí y ahora.

Sin pensarlo me tiré a su cuello, me apartó antes que lograra llegar hasta él, forcejeamos, yo tampoco era tan débil, conseguí darle una patada en el estómago, desgarré mi maravilloso vestido de seda, creo que lo enfurecí, y se abalanzó sobre mí, me golpeó fuertemente la cara con su puño de hierro, pero no perdí el sentido, no era tan débil como creía, salí disparada con el golpe que me propinó y me estampé contra la pared, caí al suelo de pie, y volví a por él, -basta niña me estás oyendo-, vaya creo que he enfadado bastante al encantador vampirito, -no, esto aún no se ha acabado, a no ser que me dejes salir-, le dije fríamente, esta vez sí logré propinarle un buen puñetazo, emplee todas mis fuerzas, y conseguí lanzarlo despedido contra la columna, me miró lleno de ira, me estremecí, había logrado sacar de sus casillas a uno de los vampiros más terroríficos que he visto en mi vida, comenzó a caminar hacia mí lentamente, se reía, -niña estúpida, crees que me has hecho daño, ni me has rozado-, y se tocó la cara con un gesto de burla, -así que te gusta jugar-, me quedé paralizada en el sitio como si acabaran de clavarme tachas en los pies, no me podía mover. Empecé a temblar, de repente lo tenía en frente de mí, me agarró la mandíbula con sus heladas manos de piedra, vale se acabó que me mate de una vez, noté cuando se puso a olisquearme el cuello, sentí como sus pétreas manos dejaban de apretarme con fuerza la mandíbula, -si vuelves a hacer algo como esto, te juro que me olvido de por qué estás aquí, me estás oyendo, mírame-, me ordenó con voz severa, y lo hice, de pronto su mirada de hielo se derritió como si fuera caramelo, no sé que vio en mis ojos pero se derrumbó, -te dije que no quería hacerte daño, estas completamente loca, no te das cuenta que puedo matarte, para mí sería muy fácil, no lo entiendes, he estado a punto de hacerlo niña estúpida-, había una nota de remordimiento en su voz, -y eso los habría enfurecido, quédate quieta, me estás oyendo-, ahora me gritaba. Asentí todavía paralizada por el miedo. Logré sentarme de nuevo en la silla, el se quedó de pie apoyado en la columna mirándome, parecía una estatua de mármol.

Apenas habían transcurrido unos minutos cuando apareció Heidi tras la puerta, -lo siento Demetri, ahora mismo Gadreel está reunido con Aro y Cayo, imposible-, intercambiaron una mirada que no entendí y luego ella se volvió hacia mí, -y bien querida, ya tienes hambre-, me miró sonriendo, -no gracias-, respondí fríamente. No pienso comer y que me ceben como si fuera un cerdo para luego matarme, si muero de hambre mejor. –si quieres me puedo quedar con ella- le dijo la vampira rubia a Demetri, -será mejor que no, tiene genio, prefiero quedarme yo cuidándola-, Cuidándome!. -Querrás decir custodiándome- le rectifique, -como prefieras-, me respondió sin mirarme. Heidi miró a Demetri, no sé si llegó a decirle algo, pero el vampiro le soltó un gruñido y ella se fue.

Allí estábamos, mi captor y yo, él me miraba, yo permanecí sentaba analizando cómo demonios salir indemne de ese atolladero, en el que, por cierto, me había metido yo sola, preferí no pensar en Jacob, porque no podía soportar el dolor que me provocada, el modo tan espantoso en que lo había tratado, cómo lo alejé de mí, no, mejor no pensar en Jacob o la pena se apoderaría nuevamente de mí, cómo había ocurrido todo aquello, hacía apenas unas semanas yo era la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, lo tenía a él, volvía la opresión en el pecho, no, mejor no pensar en él. Me concentré en respirar con normalidad, pero cómo era posible que un estúpido vampiro estirado, al que conocía a penas de unas semanas podía haber hecho que yo olvidara lo que Jacob significaba para…y de pronto lo entendí. Alcé la vista hacia Demetri, -ese es su poder verdad, Gadreel, cambia tus sentimientos, te confunde, hace algo con tu mente, cierto-, su rostro era inescrutable, -no me vas a responder- le interrogué, -bueno el que calla otorga- , -piensa lo que te dé la gana- me dijo secamente. Eso era!, y Gadreel nos atontó a todos, menos, obviamente a mi madre, nadie podía llegar a su mente, y en ese momento desee con todas mis fuerzas tener esa habilidad tan especial y útil que tan sólo poseía Bella Cullen. Estaba tan furiosa, ahora lo entendía todo, me levanté del asiento, Demetri se puso a la defensiva, se acercó velozmente a mí, y me obligó a sentarme de nuevo, -no quiero sentarme- le grité, -cómo si a mí me importara lo que tú quieres-, me presionaba el hombro para que volviera a sentarme -suéltame-, me agarró fuertemente por los hombros, -escúchame bien, o te estás quietecita ahí sentada o no respondo, estás agotando mi paciencia con tus pataletas-, yo continué forcejeando, -Ya basta!-, me sentó de golpe, tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, había deseo en su mirada, tenía los ojos color escarlata, tan penetrantes que me producían escalofríos, no podía tener sed, el rojo intenso de su mirada casi brillaba, entonces por qué me miraba así, de pronto se alzó y tomó un mechón de mi pelo, se puso a jugar con él, aguanté la respiración, soltó mi mechón y pasó uno de sus dedos fríos y duros por el contorno de mi cara, -fascinante-, casi como acto reflejo aparté su mano de hierro de mi cara de un manotazo, -ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima-, lo miré con furia, se echó a reír, -yo haré lo que me plazca, aquí no eres nadie, me oyes, nadie, una mosca, un insecto que puedo aplastar con mis manos-, -pues hazlo-, le reté y volví a levantarme, comencé a andar hacía él, -venga aplástame, estoy temblando de miedo- dije sarcásticamente, lo miraba con rabia, me miró fascinado, -sí, estás temblando, pero eres valiente-, volvió a apoyarse en la columna, -será mejor que te sientes y te estés quietecita de una vez, eres exasperante- y se quedó mirándome.

No me senté, no pensaba obedecer a ese estúpido vampiro, me apoyé en la pared y le hice una mueca, ni se inmutó, no creo que fuera hacerme daño, no porque no quisiera, la cuestión es que no podía, había podido entender que tenían algún tipo de plan para mí, por eso no podía hacerme daño, pero aparte de matarme qué otra cosa podrían querer de mí. Gadreel podía haber traído a cualquier miembro de mi familia aquí, pero me había traído a mí, porqué, no lograba entender el propósito, si querían mi muerte, en Seattle estábamos solos, podía haber acabado conmigo, quizás Aro quería encargarse personalmente, pero y ésta estúpida espera, a qué se debía, era algún tipo de tortura previa. Entonces de pronto recordé la conversación con mama, _cada tres meses un vampiro sádico quería torturarme hasta morir_, pensé en James, como había engañado a mi madre, para llevarla al estudio de ballet en Phoenix, ella también había abandonado a mi padre, recién ahora me daba cuenta lo que tuvo que dolerle, pero a James no le importaba tanto matar a mi madre, como atormentar con su muerte a papa, empezaron a temblarme las rodillas, cálmate me dije, me senté en la silla, me giré y miré hacia uno de los enormes ventanales de la habitación, dándole la espalda a mi captor. Y lo comprendí, no era mi muerte lo que buscaba Aro, él ansiaba a mi familia, quería destruirlos destruyéndome a mí. No podía permitir eso, dios santo, ellos vendrán, mi familia vendrá a por mí, como no me di cuenta antes, ese es el plan de Aro, lo dijeron en el coche, _Aro cuenta con ello_, vendrían al igual que fueron en busca de mama al estudio de ballet. Vendrán a rescatarme. Vendrán a morir. Moriremos todos, no hay salida, mis padres no se merecían ese final, no después de todo lo que habían luchado por ser felices, morir por mi culpa, mis pobres tíos y los abuelos, la dulce Esme que más que vampiro, parecía un ángel.

De pronto me quedé helada, Jacob también vendría. Estúpido lobo protector, porqué tenía también que condenarse a morir, después de cómo lo traté debería odiarme, pero no había lugar para el odio en el corazón de Jacob, el me amaba de un modo tan intenso y duradero como lo amaba yo. Podría nuestro amor traspasar a la muerte. Mi Jacob, mi vida. No, no podían venir, tenía que impedirlo, yo podría luchar, tendría que…Gadreel!!, de pronto pude encajar todas las piezas, me iban a utilizar para aniquilarlos, mi familia no atacaría si yo estaba en peligro, si yo estaba con _ellos_, yo era _su_ arma más poderosa contra mi familia. Porqué no podía abrirse un agujero ahora mismo y tragarme con él, tendría que haber alguna forma de avisarlos, mi vida a cambio de las suyas, no se me antojaba horrible, al contrario era la mejor salida. Siempre me había parecido absurdo el instinto de mi madre de anteponer el bienestar de todos antes que el suyo propio, antes que su propia vida incluso, quizás yo no sea tan buena como ella, pero ahora deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder hacerlo. Perderlos sería la forma más horrible de morir. Tenía que pensar algo pronto y actuar lo más rápido que pudiera. Si Gadreel aparecía yo me convertiría en su patético títere.

Alguién tocó en la puerta, me quedé paralizada en mi asiento, -adelante- dijo mi captor, y yo me convertí de nuevo en una marioneta.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella**

Aquello no podía estar pasando, se había llevado a mi niña en mis propias narices, y yo no había hecho nada, y ni siquiera tenía una excusa justificable como los demás, yo nunca fui su marioneta, simplemente no pude imaginar la magnitud de esta situación. Sabía que mi hija había cambiado pero no conseguí atar todos los cabos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde. Sentía tal dolor en mi pecho que si todavía mi corazón pudiera latir hubiera sufrido un infarto mortal. Mi cuerpo humano no hubiera podido resistir aquel dolor tan intenso. Demasiado tarde me repetí, quién podría imaginar que Gadreel formaba parte de _su_ aquelarre, su nombre envenenaba mi cerebro de odio y rabia. Aliado de Los Vulturis. Pero las investigaciones de Emmet y Jasper, así como las visiones de Alice no dejaban lugar a dudas, Gadreel no venía desde Alemania como nos hizo creer, y obviamente no era amigo de Carlisle, eso se lo había hecho creer a él, para acercarse a ella, a mi niña. Hacía dos años que Demetri lo había localizado, en la frontera de México, en una pequeña localidad llamada Ciudad Juarez, masacrando a la población, especialmente jóvenes y niñas, llevaba siglos cometiendo todo tipo de espantosos crímenes, era un psicópata, pensaron destruirlo, hasta que vieron las posibilidades que aquello suponía, controlar la mente de cualquier ser, mortal e inmortal, y no les costó demasiado convencerlo para unirse a su aquelarre de poder, destrucción y servilismo, Gadreel era igual o más sádico aún que el propio Aro. Sentía que podía estallar en ese momento, no pensé que mi cuerpo pudiera acumular tanto odio, tanta rabia. Si tocaba a mi niña lo despellejaría, me imaginé torturándolo de mil formas diferentes lo que me hizo temer por mi cordura, y en ese momento entendí porque se mata, entendí porque se odia, jamás pude llegar a imaginar que me convertiría en un ser tan lleno de odio.

Por favor Bella, escúchame-, la voz de mi esposo era lo único que me devolvía a la realidad, llevaba dos días sin hablar, después de una discusión espantosa con mi familia. Lo miré desesperada -no entiendo que hacemos aún aquí, tenemos que ir por ella, Edward por dios ahora mismo podría estar herida, podría estar muerta- no pude casi pronunciar esas palabras, cogí una roca y empecé a hacerla añicos con mis manos, -ella por ahora está bien, Alice no ha visto que van a atacarla o herirla-, -pero Alice no puede verla a ella, sólo intuir por lo que ve de los demás-, -tenemos que planear muy bien lo que vamos a hacer- me dijo, cogió mis manos para que dejara de romper y destruir todo lo que encontraba a mi paso, era lo único que podía hacer para desahogar toda mi ira, me miró con inmensa ternura, -Bella, tú crees que si yo creyera que ella está en verdadero peligro estaría aquí, crees que alguien sería capaz de retenerme, Bella ella no está en peligro, al menos no ahora, si la quisieran muerta ya lo estaría-, también a él le costaba pronunciar estas palabras, - Gadreel podría haberla matado aquí, pero se la han llevado a Italia, Aro la necesita con vida, cuenta con nuestra aparición, sabe que vamos a ir por ella-, -la quiero AQUÍ conmigo!!, viva, sana, sonriéndome…- estaba fuera de mi, le estaba gritando.

Mi corazón muerto y sin vida se estaba desangrando, podía eso ser posible, jamás en todos mis años de humana, ni en mis pocos como inmortal pensé que pudiera sentir tanto dolor,- por favor Bella ven a casa conmigo te necesito-, me acarició suavemente la mejilla, -te necesitamos para planificar esto juntos-. Yo me había aislado sola en mi dolor, en mi ira y porque no decirlo en el remordimiento de no haber hecho nada por mi hija, continuó hablando -y además eres la única que puede controlar a Jacob, se va a volver loco si no hablas con él-. Jacob, mi pobre amigo, al enterarse que la habían secuestrado se fue directo al aeropuerto, estaba completamente fuera de sí, jamás lo había visto así, se me partió el corazón, necesitamos de la fuerza de Embry, Seth y el propio Edward para reducirlo, y posteriormente convencerlo, yo no colaboré estaba dispuesta a salir tras él, a por mi niña, pero él se volvió loco. Tuvimos una discusión terrible sobre cómo actuar, gritándonos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, yo me posicioné con Jacob la idea de esperar sabiendo que ella estaba allí sola, me revolvía el estómago, al final tanto Jasper y Emmet, así como Seth y Embry se habían mostrado tajantes al respecto, apoyados además en lo que Alice veía, Renesmee estaba viva, gracias a las visiones que tenía de los demás, Edward no participó en la discusión, porque supongo que una parte de él, también quería correr a por nuestra hija, pero Jacob salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la casa, no había vuelto a adoptar forma humana desde aquel momento, creo que su cuerpo humano tampoco podría soportar el dolor, le habían arrancado su vida al igual que me la habían arrancado a mí, ninguno podía vivir con el remordimiento de no haber hecho nada cuando oímos que Nessie salió disparada con el coche de Edward hacía ya 4 días, quizás si la hubiéramos retenido. No, ni Jacob ni yo podíamos soportar la pena de no haber hablado con ella, de no haber hecho nada.

Jacob se pasaba el día vagando alrededor de la casa, aullaba desesperado, a veces con furia a veces con pena, sus aullidos me helaban el alma. Seth, Embry y Leah se habían reunido con el resto de mi familia, para planificar el ataque, y eran firmes en la idea de no hacer una locura, nada de ir corriendo a Italia sin un plan, porque moriríamos todos, ellos habían asegurado que no le harían daño a Renesmee, Jacob y yo no lo teníamos tan claro.

Pero finalmente Edward tenía razón, dejando que la rabia y el odio se apoderaran de mi no conseguiría nada, al contrario tenía que mantener la cabeza fría, pensar serenamente, como lo habían hecho _ellos, _los que me arrebataron a mi hija. Respire hondo y miré a mi esposo resignada, -de acuerdo, haré lo que me digas, voy a intentar hablar con Jacob, por favor acompáñame, te voy a necesitar-.

Lo encontramos en un claro, cerca del río, me miró con rabia aunque quizás sus ojos tan sólo reflejaban la ira que sentían los míos, Edward comenzó a hablar -dice que lo dejemos en paz, que lo único que quiere oír es que vamos a tomar un avión directo a Italia, lo demás le da igual-, miré a Edward suspiré y me dirigí a Jacob, -sé exactamente cómo te sientes, porque yo siento lo mismo, el remordimiento, pero por dios Jake tienen razón, no podemos ir allí como locos sin ningún plan-, Jacob daba vueltas nervioso, -Aro ha planificado esto con calma, envió a Gadreel para confundirla, para llevársela y están esperando que vayamos movidos por la rabia y el odio para masacrarnos a todos, incluso a ella- se me ahogó la voz, no hacía falta que Edward tradujera el terrible gruñido que salió del pecho de Jacob, lo miré destrozada, -te necesitamos, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo Jacob, por favor, así no estamos haciendo nada, salvo volvernos locos, acompáñanos Jake por favor-, miré a Edward que miraba paciente a Jacob, -está sopesándolo-, me dijo al fin, en ese momento Jacob salió corriendo, -vamos a la casa, él vendrá ahora-.

Al entrar en mi casa, y como me ocurría desde hacía cuatro días, sentí un vacío inmenso que parecía haber calado en las paredes, lo había impregnado todo, era como si los colores hubieran tornado a gris, sin vida, sin luz, todo en silencio, muerto, sin risas, _sus risas_. Sólo había espacio para el sufrimiento y la rabia. Mi familia se dispersaba por la casa como almas en pena, parecíamos zombis, apenas hablábamos, no era tan sólo el hecho que se la hubieran llevado, era todo lo que suponía aquello, lo que significaba para nosotros. Los Vulturis habían roto sus propias reglas, tras años de ciega obediencia a sus normas habíamos sido atacados sin previo aviso sin razón, a traición, nos mandaban un claro mensaje, nos querían destruir. Esta vez no había otra salida, luchar o morir. Y seguramente moriríamos.

-No tiene porque ser necesariamente así-, Edward me miraba, había oído mis pensamientos, eso no era posible, y entonces me di cuenta que Emmet también estaba hablando de luchar hasta la muerte. –Explícate quieres, que otra opción nos queda sino luchar contra ellos- le preguntó Emmet. En ese momento llegó Jacob, ya estábamos todos, -he estado pensando- continuó Edward, -ellos esperan que los ataquemos, supongo que Aro jamás pensará que aceptemos unirnos a él, o que intentemos dialogar-, Emmet lo interrumpió -por eso no queda más alternativa, iremos allí y que sea lo que tenga que ser- , Jasper lo miró irritado -eso es absurdo si vamos allí nos van a masacrar y no voy a permitir eso- dijo caminando hacia donde estaba Alice sentada, se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, -Aro nos quiere-, continuó Edward, -pero no a todos- le rectificó Alice, -lo sé- dijo mi esposo, -Aro no nos quiere a todos, tan sólo a ti a mí- estaba mirando a Alice, entonces se volvió buscando a Jacob, -y a vosotros, cuando os vio en el claro aquel día quedó fascinado y también cuenta con eso, tú irás por ella, él lo sabe lo espera-, -qué quiere perros guardianes-, soltó de pronto Emmet, -sin ofender-, y miró sonriendo a la manada de Jacob que estaban apretujados en la puerta. Jacob lo miró indiferente, desde hacía cuatro días Jacob no vivía, se dejaba arrastrar, la rabia era la única emoción que se distinguía en su rostro. –Pero sólo iremos nosotros, para Sam esta no es su pelea- dijo Seth mirándonos, -lo entendemos, él tiene familia y responsabilidades aquí, bastante nos han ayudado en el pasado y les estaremos eternamente agradecidos-, le dijo Carlisle a Seth.

Seth y los demás, menos Jacob, asintieron, -y entonces se puede saber qué es lo que quieres, qué aceptemos unirnos a ese clan de chupasangres, es eso lo que nos quieres decir- dijo Jacob mirando a Edward, -exacto, eso es lo que creo que debemos hacer, ir a dialogar no a pelear-, nos quedamos en silencio, Carlisle se aproximó a Edward -pero hijo, eso una locura, aceptar formar parte de su aquelarre y después…- , -y después-, le interrumpió Jasper, -atacarlos desde dentro-, Edward asintió, -Edward eres un genio- le dijo Jasper satisfecho, -es un buen plan, nadie dice que lo vayamos a conseguir pero es lo único que nos queda- dijo Emmet sonriendo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Rosalie que estaba perpleja.

-Nosotros solos no conseguiremos destruirlos aunque estemos dentro- dije mirando a mi esposo, -es que no vamos a estar solos- me dijo Jasper dándome una palmada en el hombro, -María está dirigiéndose a Italia en este momento, su aquelarre ha crecido, además se han unido Peter y Charlotte también y francamente María odia a los Vulturis, está deseosa de vengarse por todo el pasado-, -lo mismo que Stefan y Vladimir, que además ahora vienen armados. Han formado su propio ejército- continuó Edward, -son conscientes que esta vez los que se han pasado de la raya son los Vulturis, además no podemos ser imbéciles, Aro no hace esto porque nos quiera en su aquelarre. Ellos nos temen, vieron la que montamos hace años y quieren acabar con una posible amenaza, y por eso se han convertido en un poder corrupto, atacan sin razón sin previo aviso, secuestrando a una niña- dijo Jasper.

Jacob se envaró, otra vez el destello de ira en su mirada, -así que supongo que esto es la guerra- dije sin fuerzas, todos nos miramos. –Pero tienen a Gadreel, puede dominarnos a todos- soltó Rosalie, -mirad lo que ya nos ha hecho- estaba alterada, Jacob la miró con furia, iba a soltar algo pero Edward lo interrumpió, me miró y tomó mi mano, -pero nosotros tenemos a Bella, jamás llegará a nosotros con su escudo, ni Gadreel, ni Jane, nadie- y me miró con orgullo, en ese momento Alice se levantó, -no puedo ver nada, entre ellos-, señaló frustraba a la manada, -y renesmee estoy completamente ciega, pero Edward… qué pasará cuando Aro te toque, o a mí, averiguará todo y será nuestro fin-, mi esposo la miró con dulzura -Alice no le voy a dar tanto tiempo a Aro como para que se dedique a investigar, sólo necesitamos entrar dentro- dijo Edward, -mi vida-, dijo Jasper mirando a Alice, -tenemos dos cosas a nuestro favor, su vanidad desmedida pensando que son invencibles, y el orgullo de creer que nadie osará atacarlos en su propia casa-, -es que hay que estar loco para atacar a los Vulturis en su propia casa- dijo Emmet muerto de la risa, –hay que estar desesperado- le corrigió Edward.

Entonces se puede saber cuándo nos largamos- dijo Jacob bastante irritado, y miró a Rosalie con ira, -y si no quieres ensuciarte tu hermosa cabellera no vengas, no creo que de todas formas seas de mucha ayuda-, Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada. -Nos vamos ya-, ordenó Edward.

Subida ya en el avión, no pude evitar acordarme de aquella otra vez cuando tuve que salir disparada a Italia en un viaje frenético y a contrarreloj, para salvar al hombre que ahora estaba sentado a mi lado y aferraba con fuerza mi mano. Y volvía a repetirse la historia, pero ahora sentía todo de un modo totalmente diferente, ya no era humana y ahora era mi hija, mi propia sangre por lo que luchaba, jamás me imaginé que hubiera algo en mi vida más importante que mi amor por Edward, y no es que fuera más importante es que era totalmente diferente, un hijo cambia por completo la percepción de todo tu mundo, en mi caso, de toda mi existencia. Pude entender a mi padre, pobre Charlie y su desesperación, cómo tuvo que sufrir al verme destrozada, herida, rota. La rabia que sintió al creer que Edward era el causante de todo, por supuesto el jamás podría sentir el dolor que yo era capaz de experimentar. La pena que supondría perder a mi hija sería insoportable, no podría sobrevivirla mucho tiempo.

Comprendí que mi vida no era más que una sucesión de las mismas tragedias que cada vez se cobraban un precio más alto, ahora mi hija, mi propia vida. Me giré y observe a Jacob, sentado dos filas delante de mí, no era ya ni sombra de lo que solía ser, de su rostro se había esfumado todo signo de vida, estaba completamente derrotado, me pregunté si ese sería mi aspecto cuando perdí a Edward durante aquellos terribles meses de mi ya inexistente vida humana. Aún hoy me dolía recordarlos. No, no podía compararlos Jacob no era capaz de respirar sin ella. Mi hija era la razón de su existencia, todo su mundo se reducía, y de pronto tuve ganas de reír, todo su mundo se reducía a lo que era mi mundo también, Renesmee. Jacob y yo siempre habíamos estado unidos por el dolor, su dolor fue siempre mi dolor, ahora lo seguía siendo, tan sólo nos mantenía en pie la rabia y el deseo de venganza, aunque yo contaba con otro apoyo.

Edward.

Sin lugar a dudas, él era mucho más fuerte que yo, no se había dejado invadir por la rabia, había sopesado la forma de atacar y salvar a nuestra hija sin dejarse llevar por el dolor o la ira, podía sentir como sufría por no tenerla allí con nosotros pero se mantuvo firme, él la amaba con devoción, jamás he visto a un padre idolatrar tanto a una criatura como lo hacía Edward con Renesmee, pero siempre supo conservar la calma, era admirable. Yo apenas había podido pensar o sentir otra cosa que no fuera vacío e ira. Menos mal que él estaba allí conmigo, no me derrumbaría mientras él estuviera a mi lado, mi eterno compañero, mi propia alma, mi amor inmortal. Como si intuyera lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento me abrazó con fuerza y me susurró que todo saldría bien, acaso alguna vez ha salido mal me recordó y ya todo estuvo en paz.

El plan era dividirnos, darle a Aro lo que quería, Edward, Alice y los lobos, yo tendría que ir con ellos, primero porque Aro jamás se tragaría que yo me quedara cruzada de brazos sin hacer nada por mi hija y segundo y más importante, porque me necesitaban para impedir que Gadreel y Jane hicieran de las suyas. Los demás permanecerían ocultos.

María que resultó ser una excelente estratega había encontrado un buen sitio donde esperar, no muy lejos del castillo donde residía el clan Vulturi. Me quedé asombrada cuando una vez cruzado el pasadizo que utilizaríamos para esperar el momento para atacar, los vi. El pasadizo era en realidad la entrada a unas catacumbas empleadas por los cristianos para protegerse del ataque romano, durante el primer siglo de la era cristiana. No podía negarlo, éramos un auténtico ejército, entre María y los vampiros rumanos habían conseguido reunir a unos cincuenta vampiros, todos preparados y ansiosos por atacar al clan italiano. No podía ser ilusa, no estaban allí por mi hija, era sed de poder y venganza lo que los motivaba, pero mientras sirviera para salvarla aceptaría lo que fuera. A decir verdad, los rumanos tenían previsto derrocarlos de todas formas, se sintieron defraudados cuando al final no los atacamos años atrás, así que habían decidido actuar por su cuenta, nosotros tan sólo éramos una excelente excusa.

Vladimir, Jasper y María estaban ultimando los detalles, no debíamos perder tiempo una vez dentro, tan sólo el necesario para posicionarnos en zonas estratégicas, facilitar la entrada a los demás y a su vez impedir la huída de cualquiera que estuviera dentro, y que pudiera avisar al resto de la guardia. El único punto que a Jasper no le hacía ninguna gracia era el primero de todos, Alice sería la encargada de transmitir nuestra rendición y sumisión, tenía miedo que no la creyeran y acabaran con su vida en ese momento. Pero Edward era firme en ese punto, Alice era la candidata ideal, inspiraba confianza, y además ella misma y el propio Edward serían conscientes si no se tragaban el embuste. Alice lo tranquilizó diciendo que no se veía a sí misma muerta. Nosotros seguiríamos a Alice, Jacob se había mostrado bastante reacio a que la manada entrara en su forma humana, pero sería un punto a nuestro favor, para asegurar la buena intención de nuestros actos, la rendición. Unos lobos gigantes resultarían bastante amedrentadores recordó Stephan.

Tras despedirnos de todos, pensando que aquello podía ser un total y absoluto fracaso si se daban cuenta de nuestro ardid, y sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias que para mi familia suponía aquello, partimos a la mansión Vulturi.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward había redactado una conmovedora carta de rendición, en la que indicaba que éramos conscientes de la situación que se nos presentaba, y que tras sopesarlo detenidamente y teniendo en cuenta lo que Renesmee suponía para nosotros, habíamos decidido aceptar las condiciones que hacía ya mucho tiempo nos habían ofrecido, tan sólo pedíamos respeto para los restantes miembros de la familia, garantizar que no se les haría daño, así como discutir la liberación de Renesmee, pues ella ni siquiera era del todo inmortal.

Alice logró dar con la puerta secreta de entrada a los pasillos que llevaban a la entrada principal, se escurrió por los innumerables pasadizos y finalmente halló a dos de los sirvientes de Aro, le entregó la carta y dijo que era de vital importancia que la entregaran directamente a su amo, que allí estaríamos esperando. Nos reunimos con Alice posteriormente, y Edward nos recordó mantener la calma y centrarnos en el plan, así como en localizar los puntos débiles, zonas estratégicas para facilitar la entrada a los demás. Todo tendría que hacerse muy de prisa.

Oí que alguien se aproximaba, aún estaban lejos pero como medida de precaución empecé a estirar mi escudo para protegerlos, no sabíamos quien aparecería. Permanecimos en silencio, al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron ante nosotros Félix, Jane y seis vampiros más. Se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la manada de Jacob como hombres, Edward había acertado, se esperaban una trampa, y se les cayeron los esquemas al vernos allí, completamente solos, sin lobos. Yo había estirado completamente el escudo y ahora estábamos todos bajo mi protección. –Es un placer volver a encontrarnos- dijo Jane sonriendo divertida, -así que os rendís-, dijo Félix en un tono claramente irónico. –Acaso nos dais otra opción-, espetó Edward bastante serio y apesadumbrado, era la viva imagen de la derrota, sí, mi esposo era un gran mentiroso. –Por favor acompañadnos, estoy segura que os _morís_ por ver a nuestra invitada de honor-, tuve que hacerle señas a Jacob para que se tranquilizara, por que comenzó a convulsionarse, al cabo de unos segundos logró contenerse, pero si pudiera habría fulminado a Jane con la mirada, fue una suerte que Jane no lo viera. Tras cruzar los interminables pasillos subterráneos llegamos a la entrada de la mansión. Leah y Seth que iban los últimos habían logrado despistar a los estúpidos vampiros italianos y habían conseguido dejar todas las entradas abiertas, alcantarillas y rejas que habíamos encontrado en el trayecto. Félix y Jane no se dieron cuenta de nada. En aproximadamente una hora aquello se convertiría en una batalla campal. Me tuve que recordar tranquilizarme, Edward apretaba fuerte mi mano, infundiéndome ánimos, todo por ahora, estaba saliendo según nuestro plan.

Finalmente llegamos a la sala de entrada, no había ni rastro de la antigua secretaria humana, Gianna, supuse que la habrían matado, en su lugar había un vampiro, joven y desgarbado de mirada ausente y rostro severo. El podría suponer un problema, pero no creo que fuera tarea complicada para los aquelarres de María o los rumanos, no creo ni que lo fuera para mi familia, Jane le hizo un gesto de cabeza al joven vampiro y el asintió, subimos en el ascensor por tandas, Jacob y su manada con Jane, Félix con nosotros, y finalmente los esbirros. Sufrí pensando que había dejado a mis amigos indefensos con esa vampira psicótica. Pero nada malo iba a pasar por ahora, o sea me decía yo para tranquilizarme.

Nos condujeron a una sala diferente de la última vez que estuve, esta vez fue Embry el que había vuelto a despistar a los vampiros, dejando entreabiertas las dos puertas que nos separaban del ascensor. Si mis cálculos no fallaban, el resto de mi familia, María, los rumanos y su ejército de vampiros debían estar sitiando ya la zona. Cuando entré en la sala me quedé sin habla, la estancia estaba bordeada en su totalidad por amplios y enormes ventanales de cristal tallado y al reflejarse la luz a través de ellos formaban extraños y preciosos dibujos en el impresionante suelo de mármol color arena, parecían destellos de arcoíris. Cada uno de los impresionantes ventanales estaban resguardados por delicadas estatuas talladas en bronce adosadas en hermosas columnas recubiertas de majestuosas telas de terciopelo rojo, en frente de cada una de ellas dispuestas a modo de decoración elegantes mesas barrocas revestidas de pan de oro adornadas por elegantes candelabros de metal, era inmensa, parecía una sala real digna del mismísimo Rey Sol, finalmente eso es lo que se creían, la realeza y vivían como emperadores en su reino. Iba a disfrutar de su derrota, si lográbamos vencerlos.

Por favor, aguardad un momento- nos pidió Jane, salió casi flotando hacía una de las puertas de la sala, Félix nos observó con expresión divertida, Edward y los demás habíamos adoptado una expresión de total derrota, como si ya no tuviéramos fuerzas para nada más, yo por precaución, volví a extender mi escudo a mi familia y amigos. Y en ese momento no tuve que fingir derrota, todo mi mundo se vino abajo. Por la gran puerta de la sala real vi aparecer a Aro soberbio y orgulloso, Cayo completamente pagado de sí mismo y en medio de ambos mi hija, cubierta de pies a cabeza con una túnica negra, con la mirada seria, orgullosa y dura. Mi niña, qué le habían hecho, tuve que concentrarme y agarrar a Edward del brazo para no salir corriendo a abrazarla y traerla a mi lado, Edward también aferró mi brazo, no podía extender mi escudo a ella y así protegerla, Aro y Cayo la flanqueaban, detrás de ellos aparecieron Marco con su habitual cara de aburrimiento, Demetri y Gadreel, sentí un fuerte impulso de ir a por el vampiro y arrancarle la cabeza. Jacob que se había colocado a mi lado comenzó a convulsionarse, le apreté fuerte la mano para pedirle que se calmara, tenía ganas de abrazarlo, su dolor era mi dolor. –Apenas puedo dar crédito ni ahora viéndoos aquí, ni tampoco pude cuando leí tu amable carta, Edward-, dijo Aro con ese tono educado y escalofriante que siempre he odiado. Sí, disfrutaría viéndolo morir. –No nos habéis dejado otra opción, no podemos luchar, ya sabes que va en contra de nuestra naturaleza y no podemos permitir que le hagas daño a ella-, mi hija miraba al frente, continuaba seria casi sin chispa de vida, Gadreel estaba detrás de ella y también Demetri, lo cual me sorprendió, miraba de un modo extraño a Renesmee. Edward también se percató, me pregunto que leyó en su mente. –Edward, por todos los cielos de verdad pensaste que yo sería capaz de dañar a nuestra querida Renesmee, una niña tan especial y fascinante-, y rozó la delicada cara de mi hija con sus repugnantes manos, me incline hacia delante, tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarme a por ella y ponerla a salvo. No fui consciente que Jacob estaba adoptando la misma postura que yo. Ella miró a Aro y le sonrió, el rostro de Jacob se transformó en una mueca de dolor, mi dolor. –Aquí estamos como prometimos, tan sólo os solicitamos que dejéis en paz al resto de la familia, y a Renesmee, ella nada tiene que ver con esto- dijo Edward mirando a Aro.

Aro asintió sopesando la información, -no, no creo que deba ser algo que ella decida, puesto que ahora mi hija no puede decidir libremente- le espetó Edward, no hizo falta entender qué era lo que Aro estaba pensando. –De todas formas pienso que ella debe dar su opinión al respecto, no creéis, finalmente hay cierta información transcendental que vuestra hija desconocía-, Aro nos miraba sonriendo. Edward se envaró, aferró mi brazo, estaba tenso, tenso y totalmente fuera de sí, qué demonios le habían metido a mi hija en la cabeza. –no era algo que te correspondiera decidir a ti, sino a nosotros- escupió Edward, estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Aro se giró hacía mi hija y tomó su mano, –Renesmee querida tu padre quiere que te pronuncies-, mi hija miró a Edward con ira en sus ojos, Edward flaqueó, -no creo que sea algo que tenga que discutir con ellos, puesto que no los considero en modo alguno mi familia- respondió mi pequeña, le habían lavado completamente el cerebro, podía notar como Jacob estaba temblando de rabia a mi lado, -mi amor, mírame, somos tu familia ven aquí- le dije desesperada a mi hija, ahora me miraba a mi pero no vi odio en su mirada, mi pobre niña -sé que me quieres madre, pero una familia no se puede basar en mentiras y secretos, y toda mi vida ha sido una mentira-, -nada ha sido mentira cariño, te amamos, eres…-, -me amáis!!-, había furia en su voz, -no creo que Edward me amara demasiado cuando su único pensamiento al enterarse de mi existencia fue destruirme, aniquilarme, yo era un engendro, un monstruo que sólo iba a matar al amor de su vida, no significaba nada para él-, Edward bajó la cabeza, su mirada antes serena y confiada tan sólo reflejaba dolor.

Aro y los demás disfrutaban complacidos viendo la escena, -Renesmee, por favor escúchame, en ese entonces no sabíamos nada de ti- comencé a explicarle, pero Edward me interrumpió –no sabíamos lo que eras, pero un día yo te escuché…-, mi hija miró a su padre con ira, -Bella siempre me amó, desde el principio, si estoy aquí ahora mismo, es gracias a ella, si fuera por ti padre-, casi escupió las palabras, -ahora estaría muerta, así que no intentes engañarme con más mentiras porque ahora sé la verdad, sé que no me queráis, sé que yo era una amenaza y sé que estoy aquí gracias a mi madre, gracias al amor que todos sentís por ella- y en ese momento me pareció que Renesmee miraba a Jacob, había tanto odio en su mirada, mi pequeño ángel, tendrían que pagar todo el daño que le habían hecho. –Bueno ya la habeís oído-, interrumpió Aro, -y sé que ella es feliz viviendo aquí- dijo en un tono jovial, -FELIZ!!??- gritó Jacob, estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas, intenté contenerlo pero ya no tenía fuerzas, -le habéis lavado el cerebro con estupideces, ella no es la que está hablando es el asqueroso chupasangres que tiene detrás, apártate de ella!!, deja de ordenarle lo que tiene que decir, escúchame cariño- ahora la miraba a ella, -sé que estas ahí, sé fuerte, no dejes que te controle, pelea!-, casi caminaba hacia ella.

-A pesar de lo que podáis pensar, nuestro amigo Gadreel-, dijo de pronto Demetri colocándose cerca de Renesmee, -no la controla hasta ese punto, ella dice lo que quiere decir, nosotros nos hemos limitado a contarle la historia real de su llegada al mundo, algo que bajo nuestro punto de vista debía conocer, no creéis-, esbozó una sonrisa y le acarició el brazo, la miraba de una forma extraña, obsesiva, como si la deseara, de pronto sentí una rabia incontenible, si se había atrevido a tocarla acabaría con él, no me percaté que Edward estaba completamente tenso a mi lado, miraba a Demetri con verdadero odio, se aferró fuerte a mi brazo, supongo que para contenerse, -así que Nessie, perdón Renesmee, ahora eres muy feliz viviendo aquí, no es cierto-, me giré sorprendida al oír a Jacob. Y en ese momento mi hija se separó de Aro y Cayo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Jacob, Jacob también dio un paso en dirección a ella, Aro la tomó del brazo, -ni se te ocurra tocarla, si quiere venir que venga- le dijo Jacob en un tono provocativo.

Y en ese momento lo vi, Jacob y Nessie eran como dos fuerzas que se atraían de forma irresistible casi se podía sentir en el aire, a pesar de la influencia que Gadreel pudiera ejercer, ella lo necesitaba al igual que él la necesitaba a ella. Como si fueran dos mitades de un mismo ser, uno no podía existir sin el otro, daba igual cuantos vampiros pudieran lavarle el cerebro, daba igual todo el odio que pudiera sentir. Ella siempre le pertenecería, ya había sido así desde que nació, era suya antes siquiera de ser mía.

Gadreel no se alejó mucho, pero casi era suficiente para que yo pudiera intentar extender mi escudo hacía ella, Renesmee continuó caminando hacia Jacob y lo fulminó con la mirada, Jacob no se inmutó, es más creo que lo vi sonreír, -no hablo con estúpidos chuchos- le dijo fríamente mi hija cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de él. Y entonces la cubrí, de pronto Nessie se tambaleó y Jacob la alzó en brazos. Demetri cruzó como un rayo la habitación y le ordenó a Jacob que la soltara, Jacob lo miró con una sonrisa desafiante, Nessie había perdido la conciencia, continuaba bajo mi escudo, Edward se alejó de mí, para estar más cerca de Jacob, deduje que todo iba a explotar, pero todo pasó demasiado deprisa. De pronto aparecieron vampiros por todas partes, rodeándonos, eran los esbirros italianos, Aro ordeno calma, pero pronto Jane, Renata y unos vampiros más los rodearon como protección, y en ese momento estalló todo, desde las tres puertas de la sala empezaron a salir vampiros, María, los Rumanos y mi familia habían conseguido entrar, Emmet y Jasper se situaron a nuestro lado, Aro, Cayo y Marco, que había permanecido en un discreto segundo plano, miraron asombrados a su alrededor, de pronto un estruendo espantoso proveniente de las ventanas las hizo añicos, más vampiros de nuestro particular ejercito mestizo irrumpían en la sala, los teníamos sitiados. Jacob depositó a Nessie en los brazos de Edward y se alejó de nuestra posición para transformarse, lo mimo hicieron los demás licántropos.

Emmet se había colocado justo enfrente de Demetri agarrándolo y forcejeando con él para impedir que se acercase a Nessie, porqué no dejaba de mirarla, no apartaba sus ojos de mi hija, se los arrancaría, intenté concentrarme en cubrir a todos con mi escudo, pero me era imposible llegar a todos los vampiros, por lo que Jane empezó a hacer de las suyas, unos cuantos vampiros cayeron al suelo rotos de dolor, retorciéndose de un lado a otro, pero desde atrás algún vampiro consiguió lanzarla contra una de las paredes que ahora estaba en llamas, y una lanza atravesó su cabeza, Alec se lanzó a defender a su hermana, pero cuatro vampiros se lanzaron a por él y empezaron a despedazarlo, de pronto todo empezó a arder, no sé quien había prendido fuego, aparecieron los lobos gigantes y comenzó la guerra, sólo podía distinguir cuerpos chocando unos con otros, gruñidos y golpes, parecía que había algún escudo humano porque nadie atacaba a mi familia, el escudo era mi propia familia, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie y Carlisle lanzaban por los aires a cualquiera que se pusiera cerca, Aro, Cayo y Marco estaban a su vez protegidos por sus esbirros, pero pude ver la confusión y el miedo en sus ojos, Jacob estaba pegado a Edward que aún sostenía a mi hija que recobró la conciencia, pero no la soltó de sus brazos.

Jake se lanzaba a por cualquiera que intentara acercarse, prácticamente arrancaba de cuajo brazos y piernas de los vampiros que se ponían a tiro, Embry ,Seth y Leah también atacaron a los que se acercaban a nosotros, no vi donde estaba Gadreel, estaba especialmente preocupada por él, por si decidía poner en nuestra contra a nuestros propios aliados, pero no conseguí verlo, los rumanos nos alcanzaron y nos condujeron a una de las puertas de salida, vi como las hogueras improvisadas detrás de mi comenzaban a arder con los primeros cuerpos desmembrados, logramos llegar hasta la puerta, ellos sabían que esa ya no era nuestra pelea, habían conseguido lo que querían, nos dieron las gracias, María y los suyos si continuaron movidos por la sed de sangre y la venganza.

Todo mi odio y rabia se habían esfumado de pronto, ya tenía a mi hija conmigo sana y salva y mi familia estaba bien. –No podemos escoltaros hasta la salida, os quedáis solos, os deseo suerte - nos dijo Vladimir, -no os preocupéis eso ya es asunto nuestro, adiós amigos- se despidió Edward aún con Renesmee en sus brazos, -papa-, y se abrazó fuerte contra él, mi pobre niña, pasamos aquellos interminables pasillos llenos ahora de humo. Me preocupaba que mi hija pudiera asfixiarse pero la vi respirando con normalidad, Jacob iba al frente, Edward con mi hija en brazos y yo detrás, me concentré todo lo que pude por extender el escudo. Detrás de mi iban Seth, Embry y Leah con el resto de mi familia.

Tomamos el ascensor otra vez por tandas que se hicieron interminables, una vez en la planta baja observamos el horror, había muchos cuerpos completamente mutilados y apilados ardiendo en una hoguera improvisada, Edward apretó a Renesmee fuerte contra su pecho para que no viera ese horror, mi hija estaba llorando y no paraba de pedir perdón, Edward le decía que no se preocupara que ya todo estaba bien, yo me acerque y le bese el rostro, le dije que ya había pasado todo. Cuando nos dirigíamos al último pasillo que nos haría salir de aquel infierno en llamas, nos interceptaron Félix, Demetri, Gadreel y 5 de sus esbirros. Yo me apuré en protegernos, extendí completamente mi escudo, pero si comenzaba la pelea, no podría hacer mucho. –Puedo ser generoso y dejaros salir de aquí, si me la das- dijo Demetri a Edward riéndose mientras miraba a mi hija, nos tomaba el pelo o era completamente idiota, opté por la segunda opción. Edward lo miró con verdadero odio, –apartaos, dejadnos salir y continuareis con vida- les dijo Jasper, -prometemos no haceros mucha pupa- se rió Emmet, de pronto aparecieron otros 6 vampiros más, esto desequilibraba las fuerzas, yo comencé a impacientarme, -bueno…- dijo Emmet retorciendo sus manos, -esto _equilibra_ un poco más las cosas, me daba pena haceros puré tan rápido-, intercambió una mirada con Jasper y ambos se agacharon adoptando una postura claramente de combate, Edward me cedió a Renesmee que miraba todo con horror, yo me puse a acariciarla y mecerla, mi pobre niña, Edward se posicionó al lado de sus hermanos, los lobos los flanquearon justo detrás, excepto Jacob que se quedó a mi lado. Por ahora mi escudo los cubría. Alice, Rosalie y Carlisle se situaron justo detrás de los lobos. Era una buena estrategia, el pasillo era estrecho, por muchos que vinieran tan sólo podían atacarnos de 3 en 3. -Aguantad- dijo Edward en voz baja, casi en un susurro, de pronto uno de los vampiros se lanzó a por Jasper. Emmet, Seth y el propio Jasper lo liquidaron rápidamente, al mismo tiempo Edward se enfrentaba a otro de esos estúpidos esbirros, Félix y Demetri aguardaban, cobardes!, ese estúpido vampiro no tenía nada que hacer con mi esposo, al cabo de unos minutos Edward se cansó de jugar y lo atacó sin piedad ayudado por Alice que estaba detrás, sentí deseos de ir a su lado y ayudar a despedazar al vampiro, pero tenía que estar con mi hija, ella me necesitaba. Los vampiros italianos pretendían sacarnos del pasillo para poder atacar todos a la vez, pero nosotros no nos movíamos de nuestra posición inicial, de pronto justo detrás de mí aparecieron Gadreel y Demetri, -sentimos interrumpir, estábamos aburridos-, no sé como demonios aparecieron allí, Jacob pegó un brinco y se colocó justo en frente de los vampiros, profirió un agudo aullido, Renesmee se levantó y me situé delante de ella, -Bella!!-, chilló Edward detrás de mí, pero no pude girarme tenía a Gadreel a escasos metros de mí, y Demetri no le quitaba ojo a mi hija, Seth apareció de pronto para situarse al lado de Jacob, mientras los vampiros seguían atacando por el otro lado a mi familia, ahora no podía pensar en ellos tenía que concentrarme en los dos vampiros que tenía en frente. –mi oferta sigue en pie, tan sólo la quiero a ella-, Jacob se lanzó a por él, de un cabezazo lo mandó contra la pared, el vampiro cayó de pie y se tiró a su cuello, Seth y Jacob lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero más vampiros aparecieron para ayudarlo, por dios no paraban de salir de todas partes, yo me encaré con Gadreel, me agaché en posición de ataque, de pronto Edward se posicionó a mi lado y cubrimos a nuestra hija, -tampoco soy tan débil como os pensaís- se quejó Renesmee, y se unió a nosotros, Jacob y Seth estaban luchando con Demetri y otros dos vampiros, y el resto de mi familia detrás nuestra continuaban luchando con los demás que aún quedaban con vida, Edward comenzó a moverse siguiendo los pasos de Gadreel, que intentaba despistarlo, algo inútil tratándose de Edward, Gadreel no podía controlarlo porque yo tenía el escudo que los seguía protegiendo, ahora no necesitaba estar tan concentrada para mantenerlo activo, -frustrado quizás- le dijo Edward sonriendo, mi sonrisa favorita, era posible que en mitad de todo ese caos aún siguiera asombrándome su arrebatadora belleza. Edward me miró y nos lanzamos a por él, fui directa a su cuello y le proferí un mordisco lo más profundo que me permitieron mis afilados colmillos, sentí su sangre viscosa y caliente en mi boca, pero no me agradó su sabor, Gadreel emitió un profundo alarido, mientras Edward le retorcía los brazos, se intentó desprender de nuestro mortal abrazo pero no se lo permitimos, continuó forcejeando y consiguió lanzarme a una de las columnas, perdí el control de mi escudo, de pronto Edward se quedó paralizado en el sitio, Renesmee agarró a Edward por la espalda intentando inmovilizarlo, todos nos quedamos quietos, congelados en el sitio, Gadreel estaba pegado a mi hija, no podía extender mi escudo, todo se quedó en silencio, todos observando la escena, Gadreel ordenó a mi hija soltar a Edward, mi esposo no se movía, Demetri se apresuró a ponerse al lado de mi hija, Gadreel que llevaba también a mi marido con ellos, se situó justo detrás de Renesmee, Demetri agarró a Nessie por un brazo, si salíamos de eso definitivamente le arrancaría los ojos, Jacob y Seth también estaban completamente inmóviles, la única que tenía posibilidad de movimientos era yo, pero Gadreel era capaz de lanzarme a mi propia hija para detenerme, decidí extender mis escudos a los que si podían atacar, los lobos que tenía justo a mi derecha ahora paralizados, los miré para que no se dieran aún por aludidos, Jacob me entendió, pero miraba con odio a Demetri que tenía asida por un brazo a mi hija, -ahora si hemos logrado un buen equilibrio, no creéis- dijo Gadreel feliz con lo que creía era un triunfo, tres de sus esbirros se situaron detrás de él, para protegerlo, empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, Demetri aún con mi hija, de pronto quedé horrorizada. Jacob se lanzó directo hacia Demetri, y uno de los vampiros lo atacó sin piedad, Seth, Embry y Leah corrieron a ayudarlo, la distracción me ayudó para posicionarme al lado de mi esposo y volver a extender mi escudo, Embry y Leah habían conseguido lanzar por los aires al vampiro, y Demetri y Jacob se enzarzaron en una pelea a muerte, aparecieron Emmet y Jasper, -hey, hace mucho que le tengo ganas a ese- dijo Emmet señalando a Demetri, -así que ni pienses que te vas a llevar tú la gloria- y se lanzó a por Demetri que seguía luchando con Jacob, Jasper y Carlisle fueron directos a los vampiros que custodiaban a Gadreel, Edward estaba hecho una furia, apartó de un manotazo a uno de los esbirros y fue directo a por Gadreel, esta vez sí terminaría lo que empezó. –Alice llévate a Renesmee de una vez- ordenó mi esposo, Alice la agarró de un brazo y la sacó de allí. Esme se fue con ellas, yo me quedé a terminar lo que habíamos empezado, Edward agarró su cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a retorcerla como si fuera de goma, yo lo ataqué sin piedad y conseguimos desmembrarlo, aprovechamos la hoguera que todavía estaba ardiendo, para tirar todos los cuerpos, me giré y comprobé que mi familia y los lobos estaban a salvo, también ellos terminaron de descuartizar a los vampiros, Jacob cojeaba, pero imaginé que se curaría rápido.

Salimos del aquel infierno.

Por suerte era de noche, y no había nadie por las calles, pero me imaginé que en cuestión de minutos vendrían los bomberos pues las llamas se habían apoderado casi de la totalidad del edificio. Desee que nuestros aliados pudieran salir sanos y salvos. Desee que se terminara aquel horror para siempre, pero sobre todo desee que Aro, Cayo y Marco también estuvieran consumiéndose en alguna hoguera.


	11. Chapter 11 Fin

**Renesmee**

Alice me había conducido, más bien me había arrastrado hacia la salida, pero no podía irme de allí sin saber que iban a estar a salvo, sin ayudarlos a pelear, -Alice por favor tenemos que volver, mis padres, Jacob, tenemos que ayudarlos- dije casi tirando de ella, ella continuo empujándome a través de los pasadizos del castillo, había humo por todas partes, -tranquila mi amor, todo saldrá bien, lo tienen todo controlado, no te preocupes, esto ha tenido que ser una pesadilla para ti-, me dijo la abuela acariciándome el pelo, se me formó un nudo en la garganta, me quedé parada y comencé a llorar, abracé a Esme -lo siento tanto, he sido tan estúpida, por favor perdóname, os he puesto en peligro-, Alice me miró con cara de reproche, paré de llorar, me separé de la abuela y la miré, -de verás lo siento tía Alice, no tengo excusa, lo que dije, fue espantoso lo sé, por favor…-, me agarró por el brazo y siguió tirando de mí mientras hablaba -que parte de Gadreel ha estado controlando tu mente es la que todavía no entiendes, nadie está enfadado contigo, deja de pedir perdón, eres igual de tonta que Bella-, y esbozó una de sus sonrisas traviesas, dios cómo los había extrañado, -Oh Alice, pensé que nunca os volvería a ver, os quiero tanto-, y me lancé a sus brazos, -sí, igual de tonta-, pero también me abrazó fuerte, -yo también te quiero princesita, pero ahora vamos a buscar la forma de salir de aquí-, de pronto se paró en seco y me miró, -dime que llevas algo debajo de la espantosa túnica esa-, asentí, me había puesto unos vaqueros y una sudadera cortesía de Heidi, cuando pedí cambiarme de ropa después que mi vestido quedara hecho harapos. Con un rápido movimiento me arrancó la dichosa túnica, -mucho mejor así-, me miró de arriba abajo -lo dicho igual que tu madre, qué cruz-.

Por fin salimos a la calle, Alice se echó a reír, la miré y vi que estaba mirando un porsche amarillo igual al que tenía en casa, -acabo de tener un deja vú- dijo muerta de risa, -nada de porsches, esta vez no cabemos todos- soltó papa sonriendo detrás nuestro, salí disparada a por ellos, -PAPA!!!-, estaba gritando como una loca, pero me daba igual, me alzó en brazos y lo abracé todo lo fuerte que pude, cualquier humano habría muerto por asfixia, -papa, estás bien, oh por favor perdóname, lo siento, lo que dije, fue horrible, no es cierto, te quiero, yo lo entiendo todo, papa, dime que me perdonas, por favor-, me bajó al suelo, -shh calla ya, estás bien, no estás herida- y se puso a mirarme desde todos los ángulos posibles, me examinó las manos, la espalda, los pies, me dio la vuelta, me miró la cara, me sentí como un ratón de laboratorio -tienes que tener sueño, has dormido algo-, continuó explorándome, -sobrina, tienes un aspecto espantoso- dijo Emmet, Jacob salió de atrás y le arreó un golpe en la cabeza, –pero si es la verdad- replicó Emmet al golpe.

Jacob!!. El pulso se me aceleró de pronto, me temblaba todo el cuerpo, lo miré el me estaba mirando, estaba cojeando, su pierna sangraba, le habían hecho un torniquete, oh dios estaba herido, Jake. Comencé a andar hacia él pero me quedé congelada en el sitio, estaría enfadado, lo había tratado de forma espantosa en las últimas semanas, lo había insultado, lo había alejado de mí. Yo era un ser horrible y no merecía que estuvieran tratándome así, debieron dejarme allí con esos sádicos, papa me miró enfadado, -quieres dejar de decir tonterías- me reprochó, en realidad no había abierto la boca.

Jacob me miraba, apenas podía sostenerme en pie, me sentía tan miserable, los había puesto en peligro, -lo siento yo… os debo una gran disculpa por mi comportamiento…- pero sólo lo miraba a él, -Basta!!- me dijo mama, -no nos debes nada, más bien fui yo la que no hizo nada por protegerte, no quiero que vuelvas a disculparte, y es una orden, soy tu madre no, pues me obedeces-, me sonrió y me abrazó, yo comencé a llorar de nuevo, me daba vergüenza llorar pero no podía evitarlo, había sentido tanto miedo, tanta impotencia, creo que lloraba hasta de felicidad, de saber que todo había terminado por fin, bueno no todo, –mi vida he estado tan preocupada, no fue tu culpa cielo, ese desgraciado-, había odio en la voz de mama, era tan extraño verla así de enfadada, -jugó con tu mente, con la de todos, es _su don_, nada de esto es tu culpa, sino de ellos, pero ya pagaron por todo el daño que te hicieron, nunca más volverán a lastimarte-, y continuó acunándome como si yo fuera un bebe.

Jasper y Carlisle habían ido a buscar una furgoneta para irnos de ese lugar, ese espantoso lugar, lo detestaba profundamente, desee tener una varita mágica para hacernos desaparecer a todos de allí, y volver a casa sin necesidad de aviones y coches, tan sólo un golpe mágico y estar de nuevo en mi casa, con mis padres, mi familia y él, mi pobre Jake. No me atrevía ni a mirarlo y él no dejaba de mirarme, estaría enfadado, nadie parecía estarlo, pero y él.

-Ya están aquí, venga vámonos de una vez- se apresuro Emmet que llevaba a Rosalie abrazada por la cintura, habían conseguido robar dos furgonetas de color negro. -Ya he perdido la cuenta de los coches que hemos robado en Italia, al final terminarán pillándonos e iremos todos a parar a la cárcel- soltó Alice divertida corriendo grácilmente hacía la furgoneta, Jasper la esperaba con los brazos abiertos en la puerta, mis padres se echaron a reír. Iban cogidos de la mano, se les veía tan felices. Al menos me sentí aliviada, todos estaban a salvo, nadie se había enfadado, él tampoco parecía enfadado, pero no me había dicho nada, claro que yo tampoco le había dicho nada a él, y encima estaba herido, herido por venir a salvarme, debería dar media vuelta y abrazarlo, deseaba hacerlo, era lo único que deseaba hacer, fundirme en su pecho y olvidarme de todo, pero tenía miedo a su reacción, y si estaba enfadado, soy una estúpida cobarde, de pronto noté como tomaba mi mano y la apretaba fuerte entre la suya, se me hizo un nudo justo en la mitad del estómago, me olvidé de lo que estaba pensando y comenzaron a flaquearme las rodillas, no estaba segura si sería capaz de seguir andando, se inclinó hacia mí, -puedo ir contigo-, me susurró al oído, quedé convertida en estatua, no podía ni mirarlo, asentí torpemente, era como si tuviera la garganta bloqueada, me empujó delicadamente hacia la furgoneta, no soltó mi mano ni siquiera cuando nos sentamos, se apretó fuerte contra mí, y me rendí, si me tenía que reprochar algo que lo hiciera yo no podía más, me giré hacía él y lo abracé, me tomó entre sus brazos y me sentó en sus rodillas, yo quedé soldada a su cuello, otra vez las lágrimas se apoderaron de mi, -shh ya está cariño, pronto estaremos en casa, porque no intentas dormir, ya pasó todo-, y comenzó acunarme. No sé en qué punto perdí la consciencia, y por primera vez en muchos días, dejé de sentir miedo, de sufrir, creo que hasta dejé de llorar. Sentía paz.

Me desperté en el avión, y empezé a gritar, Gadreel me retenía pero no iba a salirse con la suya, nunca más sería su estúpida marioneta, tenía que pelear, no iba a permitir que me llevara con él, unos brazos cálidos me empujaron de nuevo a mi asiento, me miró alarmado, tenía los ojos más hermosos aún de lo que los recordaba, sus profundos y tiernos ojos color almendra, era mi Jacob. No!!, era otro engaño, tenía que liberarme, tenía que huir, salvarlos, -Nessie por favor cálmate, todo el avión nos está mirando, estás aquí conmigo, volvemos a casa, puedes recordarlo, cariño, mírame soy yo, Jake-, me acariciaba el rostro, yo lo miraba incrédula, era él de verdad o Gadreel había vuelto a dominarme, mama apareció por el pasillo, -está bien- le preguntó a Jacob, me miró preocupada -si quieres puede venir con nosotros-, -por favor Bells quiero estar con ella-, mama asintió resignada, me miró con ternura y desapareció por el pasillo del avión, podría ser capaz Gadreel de recrear en mi mente también a mama, Jacob me tomó la cara con sus manos, -Nessie no soy Gadreel soy yo, estoy aquí contigo, y no voy a separarme de ti nunca más, mírame-, me giré hacia él, y me besó en los labios, no, eso era algo que Gadreel jamás podría recrear en mi mente, la forma exacta de sus labios, el modo en que me besaba y sobre todo lo que yo sentía cuando Jacob Black me besaba, -oh Jake, abrázame por favor, no me dejes, no permitas que me separen de ti nunca más, prohíbemelo-, -mi niña, mi vida lo siento tanto-, de pronto lo miré, sentir, qué demonios tenía que sentir él, aquí la que se había fugado con un vampiro sádico era yo. –Sentir, cómo que sentir, no entiendo- le dije contrariada, me acarició y volvió a besarme, -te quiero, no tienes ni idea lo que…-, pero no terminó la frase y volvió a besarme, esta vez pude sentir la desesperación con que sus labios buscaban los míos, sus brazos como fuego me quemaban la piel, lo abracé fuerte contra mí, me apretuje todo lo que pude contra él, se me olvidó qué era lo que tenía que sentir, se me olvidó que estábamos en un avión, se me olvidó que mi familia estaba allí, casi me olvidé hasta de mi nombre, se separó de mí jadeando, y se puso a mirar al frente, agarró con fuerza el respaldo del sillón que tenía delante, yo me quedé mirándolo, no quería que parara, al diablo el resto, el avión y mi familia, llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir sus besos que casi era un pecado que se separara de mí, fui en busca de su boca, pero me detuvo, me miró sonreía, me beso en la frente y la mejilla, -porque no intentas dormir, se te marcan las orejas, no has dormido nada estos días, verdad- me preguntó mientras recorría con su dedo el contorno de mis ojos, frunció el ceño y se puso tenso, -no mucho, pero no estoy cansada, bésame, Jake bésame otra vez-, le cogí de la barbilla y me incliné para volver a besarlo, me paró antes de llegar a mi objetivo, -Nessie, por favor me ha costado un infierno separarme de ti, no quiero armar un numerito en el avión-, le sonreí, -a mi me da igual armarlo-, -si pero es a mí a quien tu padre vendrá a matar, si continuamos-, -vale, de acuerdo, seré buena- y cruce los dedos en mi pecho, al más puro estilo girlscout. Se echo a reír, me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó en el pelo.

Casi no pude creerlo cuando paramos el coche en la entrada de mi casa, ahora sentí que de veras había terminado esa pesadilla para siempre, estaba en mi casa, con mi familia, salté del coche y eche a correr hasta el río. Respiré hondo para llenarme los pulmones de oxigeno, el aire puro de mi bosque, miré hacia arriba, mi cielo, mi fantástico y deprimente cielo nublado 363 días al año, mi hogar. Forks. Me puse a pasear saltando obstáculos en la orilla del rio, destrozaba piedras a patadas, jugaba con el agua, miré a mi alrededor.

Mi familia me miraba divertida, yo aún sentía tantos remordimientos por lo que había hecho, cómo los había tratado, ninguno me dejaba disculparme, y sentía una necesidad horrorosa por conseguir su perdón yo era feliz con un _sí te perdono, _pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a hacerlo.

Aunque ellos sintieran que yo no tenía la culpa de nada, era yo la que había pronunciado esas palabras, yo los había odiado, de acuerdo era _su marioneta_, un títere sin voluntad, pero la rabia que me invadió era tan profunda, parecía tan real, que me resultaba imposible creer que fuera tan sólo producto de la mente retorcida de un vampiro sin escrúpulos, ahora ya no podía sentir el odio, pero no podía evitar los remordimientos.

Se habían quedado todos mirándome, como si yo fuera un espectáculo súper entretenido. No recordaba lo tontos que podían ser a veces, cómo los adoraba, a mi tío Jasper siempre callado y amable, dispuesto a dar su vida sin pensarlo ni un instante por Alice. La amaba con devoción, y amaba todo lo que ella amara, tenía un extraño sentido de la ética. Las cosas eran buenas si lo eran para ella, era una forma peculiar de ver la vida. La amaba tan profundamente porque ella lo salvó de sí mismo, lo salvó de la soledad, le dio esperanzas, le dio amor. No hay nada más grande que eso, el mayor regalo que nadie puede otorgarte, darse a sí mismo.

Alice era sencillamente Alice, era como una madre para mí, en cierto modo creo que Alice también era una madre para mi madre, siempre diciéndonos a todos qué hacer, y cómo hacerlo, un diablillo encantador, es imposible no adorar a Alice, al igual que adoraba a mi loco, revoltoso e infantil tío Emmet, era como un niño grandote, rebelde y peleón, pero leal siempre dispuesto a darlo todo por todos, idolatraba de forma atolondrada a Rosalie, admiraba su belleza, su carácter indomable y sus estúpidas manías, mi hermosa tía Rosalie, quizás la culpable que yo esté aquí ahora mismo, ciertamente debo estarle agradecida, dudo que mi madre hubiera tenido fuerzas físicas para impedir que me extrajeran de su vientre cuando yo apenas era un feto. Rosalie siempre me cuidó, me mimó. Recuerdo que me gustaba como me peinaba cuando era bebe, fue tierna y dulce, y a pesar de lo frívola que era a veces yo la quería mucho.

Miré a mis abuelos, sentía verdadera adoración por ellos, no hay palabras que definan lo buenos, generosos y compasivos que son los dos, Esme es todo amor, incapaz de ver la maldad en nada que la rodea, siempre preocupada por todos, si tú eras feliz ella lo era también y si estabas triste no se apartaba ni un segundo de ti, no le hacían falta palabras, su presencia ya era reconfortante, y Carlisle es sencillamente la persona más humana, amable y honesta que he conocido jamás, muchos humanos deberían aprender de él, de su generosidad, su amor, su compasión, creo que muchas humanos deberían aprender de mi familia, del inmenso sacrificio que hacían cada día, por ser mejores, por ser más humanos, por no ser monstruos, cómo podía siquiera pensar en sentir rabia hacía ellos. Les debía lo que yo era, y no creo que nadie pudiera estar más orgullosa de su familia, no me importaba lo que hubiera pasado, lo que sintieron cuándo supieron de mí existencia, tenían miedo por Bella, era lógico, yo la estaba matando, y ni siquiera sabían exactamente qué era yo, hasta hace unos años ni yo misma sabía quién demonios era. No, no tenía derecho a reprocharles nada, cómo podría después de saber que fue únicamente _amor_ lo que les llevo a emprender un viaje suicida a Italia para salvarme.

Quizás lo más extraño para mí fue enterarme que Jacob amaba a mama, a mi madre, era una situación tan difícil de creer, jamás vi en Jacob un gesto que me hiciera pensar que la amó, siempre supe que la quería, pero era algo normal, era su mejor amiga, y además era imposible no sentir cariño por Bella Cullen, pero no me imaginaba a Jacob persiguiendo a mi madre por todas partes, suplicándole amor, odiando a mi padre por separarla de él, cuidándola cuando agonizaba por mi culpa mientras me odiaba profundamente, y más increíble fue descubrir porque habían dos manadas entre los Quilleuttes, Jacob había desobedecido una orden directa de su alfa, Sam Uley, por salvar a mi madre.

Cuando los lobos descubrieron que yo podía ser una amenaza, decidieron acabar conmigo y para ello tendrían que acabar con ella, y Jacob se rebeló, se alzó contra Sam, dejó a su familia, su casa, su vida para salvar a mi madre, e indirectamente para salvarme a mí. Cómo podía no estar yo perdidamente enamorada de él, un hombre capaz de dejarlo todo por una mujer que ni siquiera le correspondía, que amaba a otro hombre y que además estaba embarazada de un engendro extraño que la estaba matando, también a él le debía mi vida, no me importaba que me hubiera odiado, yo también lo hubiera hecho de estar en su lugar, no me importaba que hubiera amado a mi madre, fue su amor a ella lo que lo condujo hasta mí, no me importaba nada, porque lo amaba, lo amaba como jamás sería capaz de amar a ningún otro, lo amaba casi sin elección, lo amaba, no tenía lógica, mi amor hacía él nunca tuvo lógica, sería quizás la estúpida magia de la imprimación lobuna, pero estaba condenada a amarlo de por vida, no me imaginaba mi vida sin él, no soportaba ni la idea de este pensamiento.

Lo chistoso del asunto era pensar qué había opinado papa de todo esto, primero intenta arrebatarle al amor de su vida y luego imprima a su hija recién nacida. Me tuve que echar a reír, mi pobre padre condenado a ver a Jacob Black por el resto de su existencia, supongo que lo entendió, papa siempre entendía todo, Edward era sencillamente bueno, además ya me lo dijo, hacía ya un tiempo en aquel claro en mitad del bosque, _no había forma humana o sobrehumana de evitarlo. _Jacob era mío_._

Quizás Jacob amó tanto a mi madre, porque estaba destinado a amarme a mí, como una especie de burla del destino.

Me pregunto si habrá alguien allá arriba observándonos, decidiendo de forma pícara los destinos de todos, entretejiendo esta maraña de sentimientos, dudas y miedos que es nuestra existencia. Me imaginé a unos rechonchos niños traviesos con fantásticas y espumosas alas blancas, afiladas flechas y enormes pañales blancos de nieve, jugando divertidos como si fuéramos marionetas, volviéndonos locos todo el trayecto que es nuestra vida, para al final darte cuenta que todo lo que has hecho en tu vida, las decisiones que has tomado, los errores que has cometido, las personas que has conocido y que forman ya parte de tu vida, te han llevado hasta donde éstas, en mi caso de vuelta a mi casa, con mi familia.

Y en ese momento agradecí que mis padres se conocieran, que mi madre se topara con Jacob en algún punto de su camino, que él la salvara y la amara como lo hizo, que fuera testarudo y no se rindiera jamás, que dejara a un lado todo su mundo por volver a salvarla, porque gracias a eso era mío. Y no había forma de que yo pudiera existir sin él.

Miré de nuevo a mi cielo, respire hondo y me eche a correr hacia él, Jacob se giró hacia mí y me tomó en brazos, lo abracé fuerte, le dije que lo quería, el me miró divertido y me respondió que ya lo sabía. Lobo prepotente. Me soltó, se apartó de mi, puso su dedo índice en mi nariz y me retó a una carrera, prometió dejarse ganar, estúpido arrogante, eche a correr antes que se hubiera transformado, él era arrogante y yo tramposa. Me pareció que se quejaba porque había hecho trampas.

Corrí hacia el bosque todo lo rápido que me permitían mis pies, al cabo de unos minutos me alcanzó y se puso delante de mí, yo paré en seco y lo miré riendo, mi gran lobo de pelo rojizo y ojos color almendra, era posible que yo estuviera perdidamente enamorada de un lobo, mejor dicho perdidamente_ imprimada_ de él. Se acercó sigiloso y divertido hacía mi, y se transformó en hombre, se reía, me llamo tramposa, yo le dije que tan sólo había tomado cierta ventaja debido a mis propias limitaciones, se puso en frente de mí, yo retrocedí, me agarró por la cintura, no intente escaparme, se acercó despacio para besarme, estaba pegada a su cuerpo desnudo, me acerqué a sus labios, pero no llego a besarme, esbozo una sonrisa traviesa y me llamo impaciente. Iba a pegarle un coscorrón por idiota pero me atrapó la mano en el aire, me besó el cuello, creo que lo llame cruel por torturarme de esa forma, algún día me las pagaría, cuando fuera un poco más fuerte y no me quedara convertida en estatua de sal cada vez que me tocaba, me besó la garganta, me atrapó la otra mano y las puso detrás de mi espalda, me susurró que era su particular venganza por el numerito que le monté en el avión. Con la mano que le quedaba libre bajó la cremallera de mi sudadera, me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y sus labios comenzaron el descenso hasta mi boca, creo que me temblaba todo el cuerpo, apenas podía formular un pensamiento coherente, noté sus manos ardiendo en mi cintura, aparte mi cara de la suya cuando intentó besarme los labios y le sonreí, le dije que yo también sabía vengarme, se tiró sobre la yerba sin soltarme y caí encima de él, me acarició la espalda por debajo de mi sudadera, me quede sin respiración, rodo sobre el suelo mullido y se colocó encima de mí, desapareció mi sudadera de un tirón, y ya no hubieron venganzas ni juegos, no existía el sol, ni las nubes, ni siquiera existía el bosque, tan sólo existíamos él y yo, para siempre.

Fin.

2


End file.
